Second Chances Done Right
by Justicerocks
Summary: Post Season Three: When Jules and Sam get another shot at love, they are not going to let anything or anybody get in thier way of true happiness together.
1. Prologue

**A\N **Hey everyone! :D I'm finally out of my Jammy writers block and I came up with this idea. It's post Season Three (the current season that's airing now) and it is going to make reference to everything that I now will happen in season three (based on the character bios on ) and things I hope and think will happen. I'm hoping that this will be a very long story I'm aiming for about one hundered chapters since it is going to be about Sam and Jules life together.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **Spoilers for people who don't know the storylines for the new season or who aren't watching the new season right now (I hope that makes sense)

**Prologue**

"Decent?" Sam asked as he knocked on the female dressing room, it had been a very hard month for all of team one but Jules had hit a very hard bump in the road somewhere along the line in the past couple of days and was acting out of character because of it.

"Yes," Jules mumbled barely loud enough for Sam to hear as Sam walked into the dressing room but stopped and covered his eyes when she saw Jules half dressed having only a pair of jeans and a light blue bra on.

"Jules," Sam's voice caught her attention as she slowly put on her top and continued to stare off into space. "What's wrong, Jules?" He asked concern edging in his voice as he saw a few tears roll down her face.

"Nothing Sam I just want to be left alone." Jules told him as she quickly wiped away her tears and looked at the ground.

"Jules talk to me," Sam spoke gently as he sat down beside her, "Is it Steve?" He asked her trying not t let his feelings towards the other man come across in his voice.

"Sam it doesn't matter," Jules told him as she lifted her head a little bit more, "It really doesn't matter anymore." Jules repeated again then finally fully lifting her head she asked "Why did you hate Steve so much in the first place?"

Sam taken aback by the question looked at her for quite awhile before finally answering "I didn't hate him Jules I just hated the fact that he was dating you and got to kiss you, Jules I still love you and-wait a minute why are we using past tense? Did he break up with you?" Sam's voice suddenly got very angry.

"Steve didn't break up with me," Jules told Sam as she placed her hands gently and firmly over his arms in an effort to calm him down. "I broke up with him I just didn't see our relationship going anywhere. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone." She sighed.

"Jules I promise you you'll meet somebody one day and fall in love, now come on we can still catch up to everyone at the bar if we go now." He told her standing up.

"No I just want to be alone, but thanks for the offer." Jules told him.

"No Jules you don't want to be alone you're coming." Sam pulled her to her feet and began dragging her towards the door, "It's for your own good Jules you need to get out more and forget about what's-his-name."

"His names Steve and we're still friends." Jules stood strong at the door refusing to go any further, "I you were my friend and teammate you'd learn to accept and put away your feelings."

"Okay Jules that's fine." Sam gave up, "But I can't and I don't want to stop loving you Jules," He told her, "Even if we can't be together."

Sighing Jules looked at him, "I love you to Sam but I need to move on, you need to move on, it's been a long time and we can't keep doing this."

"You're right we can't," Sam told her as he stepped closer to her and slowly placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Tomorrow I'll request for a transfer,"

"Sam," Jules began but her need and desire for him took over and she felt her tongue lick his lips as they continued kissing this time faster and more romantic as Sam's hands slipped to the lower part of her body. "We don't want to be late for drinks," She couldn't believe the words coming out for her own mouth until she heard them and had time to process what they actually meant and saw depressed look on Sam's face and realized just how much he actually cared about her. "You know before the game," She added

**TBC**

**A\N **I hppe you liked the prologue. Please review! :D


	2. Six Months Later

**A\N **Thank you so much for alk of the reviews story alerts and favourites list adds this story has gotten so far it really means a lot to me. I hope everyone likes the first chapter lol :D Oh and just like the title says this chapter takes place six months after the prologue.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Cool Whip, Angel Cakes, or the Royal York Hotel.

**Spoilers: **Eagle Two

**Warnings: **None.

**Six Months Later**

"Yum, Angel Cake and Cool Whip." Jules smiled as she took a bite of the desert that had Cool Whip on top of it."

"Ya." Sam smiled as he sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her back, "They're pretty good." He stifled a laugh as he saw the big blob of Cool Whip on her nose.

"What?" Jules asked her mouth full of cake as she got Cool Whip on her cheeks. "Sam what's so funny?" She demanded to know.

"You have Cool Whip all over your face," Sam told her as he face turned bright red. "I'm sorry sweetie- it's cute-it's-" Sam tried to tell her as she stood up and raced towards the kitchen.

"Jules I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you it was cute." Sam tried to reason with her as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Okay Sammy," Jules seemed to be in a better mood as she closed then fridge door and covered Sam's face in whipped cream. "Is that cute too?" She laughed as she quickly snatched her phone from the contour top."

"Okay Jules I deserved that." Sam told her as he reached for a towel only to have Jules block his way.

"Spike would love to see this don't you think?" She asked smiling as she took a picture of him.

"Jules you are not sending that to Spike!" Sam told her in a frustrated voice but Jules could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"No Sammy I think I will." Jules smiled as she began running around the kitchen to get away from him.

"This is what I'm going to do about it!" Sam told her as he picked her up by the legs, gently swung her over his shoulders, and then carried her towards her bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed and began tickling her, making sure to grab the cell phone away from her.

"Sam!" Jules laughter was music to his ears as he tickled all of her weak spots. "Sam." Jules managed to sit up, "I sent the picture already Sam, I'm sorry." She apologized realizing that she had taken the joke too far.

"That's okay sweetie just as long as Spike doesn't forward it on to anybody its fine." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and put a loose strain of hair behind her ear. "Let's go for a walk," He suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, okay sure." Jules agreed, "Where did that come from?" She asked him curiously as she placed her cell phone in her pocket.

"I don't know I just have a feeling about this." He told her as he put on his shoes.

"Okay Sam but last time you had a 'feeling' I ended up late for work."

"I believe that was your idea." He smiled back as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and jogged in front of her.

"Hey, I thought this was a walk not a jog," Jules complained. "If I knew this was going to turn into a jog I never would have agreed to it." She told him as he turned around and looked at her with concern. "I had to work last night remember?" She asked him playfully as she pinched his cheek.

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled mockingly, "You know I thought that was me home all my myself."

"Somebody's going to be home by themselves a lot more if they don't stop,"

"All right so a walk." Sam smiled nervously as he placed his hand in hers.

"Right a walk, just a walk." Jules told him. "To where exactly are we walking?" She wanted to know.

"You'll see." Sam promised as he continued to lead the way until they reached the front entrance to the Royal York Hotel.

"This is where you wanted to walk to?" Jules asked him confused."Well at least we know it's in walking distance." She gave him a plus side as she remembered the discussion they had the last time they were outside of the fancy hotel.

"Yeah we know that." Sam told her as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful velvet box from the inside of his pocket; and opened it to reveal a beautiful two carat diamond ring. "Jules I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you after we kissed outside of this hotel, so will you marry me?" He asked.

Jules stared at him in shock for quite awhile this was defiantly not what she had in mind; however she could not say no and break Sam's heart, so she finally collected herself and said, "Sam this is a really big decision you know, this isn't an easy thing, this is marriage we're talking about here and it's not that I don't love you because I do, but I just need some time to think about this."

Sam stood up and put the box back into his pocket, then looking Jules straight in the eyes he said, "Okay, Jules you take all the time you need." He told her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before walking in the opposite direction in which they came to catch a bus to his apartment.

Jules closed her eyes, and tilted her head back, stomping her foot firmly on the ground as she turned around and started jogging towards her own house. She knew Sam was hurt, she saw the blue in his eyes fade and his face drop, and she hated herself for causing it but marriage was a huge step and one that she wasn't sure she was ready to take just yet.

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D


	3. Jules Choice

**A\N **Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it :D It should be better grammer and spelling wise because **horsegirl888 **read it over for me and fixed mistakes since I really do suck and grammer and spelling.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Season Three.

**Warnings: **None

**Jules' Choice **

By the time Jules got back to her house, all she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed and start crying. Her phone ringing, however, prevented her from doing just that, and she hit the speaker button without looking at the caller ID.

"Jules' house of pain and suffering."

"Julianna?" Her father's voice said through the speaker. "Is everything okay?"

"Dad!" Jules shot up, "Uh, yeah everything's fine. I just thought you were my friend. Sorry," Jules quickly lied.

"I called to ask how you were." Her father told her, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No Dad I—" Jules fought back a few tears as she tried to remember her mother who died when she was very young, "I think I'm okay."

"Julianna talk to me," Her father gently ordered.

"Dad, I really don't want to," Jules told him.

"Then talk to Kristen," Jonathan Callaghan told his daughter as he passed the phone to his daughter-law who had just walked into the room.

"Dad I—"

"Nope, sorry kiddo. It's me," Kristen told Jules as she walked out of the kitchen carrying the phone, "So what's up?" She asked as she sat on the stairs that led to the second story of the house.

"It's my boyfriend… He asked me to marry him." Jules told Kristen, who was ten years older than she was.

"Steve asked you to marry him?" Kristen all but squealed with excitement, "What did you say?"

"Not Steve. We, uh, broke up. Well, I broke up with him because I still had feelings for Sam. He offered to switch teams so we've been dating again for six months, and he just asked me to marry him. I don't know what to do, or if I really want to."

"Is this the same Sam who spent hours and hours with you when you were in the hospital?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah but—"

"The one who's madly in love with you and who would do anything for you?"

"Yes Kristen, that's the same Sam. What's your point?" Jules wanted to know.

"My point is that this guy seems to love you, and you seemed pretty happy when you were with him. I know you love your job, but if he was willing to switch teams for you I think you should marry him."

"It's not that simple Kristen. I mean, if he had waited a year then maybe I would have said yes, but he hasn't met my family yet and-"

"I'll probably get in trouble for telling you this Jewel, but Sam called here last week and spent close to three hours talking to Johnny and your father. He wanted your father's permission before he asked you."

"What did Dad think?" Jules asked.

"He was very, very impressed that Sam called him and I think the conversation went over very well."

"What about Johnny? What did he think?"

"Johnny was also very impressed; they got into an argument about hockey loyalties, but other than that everything seemed to go fine."

Jules laughed "Why I'm I not surprised that happened?"

"I don't know, but Johnny wasn't very happy about Sam's choice of teams."

"I can imagine Sam wasn't thrilled either,"

"Jules do you realize what we're doing?" Kristen asked her smiling.

"Talking?" Jules guessed.

"We're complaining about our husbands." She told her. "I know your face lit up when you talked about Sam. Sweetie, you love him."

"Kristen, I don't care if I love him because with marriage comes kids and I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want to put my job on hold to have babies, and I don't want to quit my job to raise them."

"You don't have to have kids," Kristen reminded her.

"But Sam wants them." Jules told her.

"Well then I'm sure he'd be happy to quit his job and be a stay at home Dad."

"I don't know… he might. But I just can't see myself as a mother. I don't even like babies that much." She admitted.

"I know Jules, but everybody has to make sacrifices for the people they love. I want you to think about that, and what your life would be like without Sam, because I have to go," Kristen told her.

"Okay bye," Jules told her as she pressed the receiver on the base of her phone and stared off into space. She knew she loved Sam, she knew that her heart melted whenever he touched her and kissed her, and she was miserable after she broke up with him for her job; often regretting that decision. But she was terrified of the idea of marriage. She did not like things that scared her, and marriage defiantly frightened her. However, she did not want to break Sam's heart again.

"I can't deal with this right now," she decided as she put her pillow over her head and drifted off to sleep.

Letting himself into Jules' townhouse, Sam figured that she wasn't home or she was sleeping, but in any case he needed to get his cell phone from her kitchen. He crept towards it so he wouldn't risk waking her up. Retrieving his cell phone and putting it safely in his pocket, he slowly made his way to the second level of her house and towards her bedroom. He knew that the idea of marriage scared her, so when he proposed he wasn't expecting an answer right away. But he also saw how troubled she looked right before he walked away and he wanted to make sure that he had not made her too upset.

He was slightly pleased that Jules seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and he crept into her bedroom only to gently tuck her in. Just as Sam was about to pick up the pillow that had dropped on the floor, Jules slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam?" She asked, slowly sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone in your kitchen. I tried calling, but I didn't get an answer, and I just wanted to make sure I didn't make you too stressed out. I'm sorry I woke you up," He apologized.

He began to turn and walk away but Jules gently grabbed his arm. "No Sammy, I know you probably deserve better than me, but if you still want, I'd love to marry you."

Sam immediately spun around, "Jules there is no woman in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." Sam told her as he sat down on her bed and gently scooped her into his arms.

"I guess this means we're getting married," Jules smiled as she rested her head underneath Sam's chin, "I mean, if it's still okay with you."

"Jules, does this answer your question? Sam asked her as he slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yeah it does," Jules told him contently as she turned into his side and smelled his t-shirt, drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

**TBC**

**A\N **I hope youm liked it :D Please review :D


	4. Confessions and Truths

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading, reviewing and story alerting this story it really means a lot to me. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks again to **horsegirl888** who read over this story for me and corrected and mistakes that there were.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, The Vancouver Cunucks or the Clagery Flames.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Warnings: **None

**Confessions and Truths**

"You can take it back if you want." Jules told Sam opening her eyes to see him holding the Vancouver Cunucks jersey of his that she had.

"Jules!" Sam jumped around flustered, "I thought you were sleeping," He told her his breathing fast.

"Did I scare you?" She asked him, a smile on her face. "If that scared you, I think you're in the wrong line of work."

"I don't think your father and brothers would like it if they found out you had this." Sam said, changing the subject back to hockey as he sat at the end of her bed, still holding onto the Cunucks jersey.

"They'll live," She responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have a Flames jersey too."

"I'm not sure I like that very much." Sam told her a playful grin forming on his face. "Where is it?" He asked turning around to face her.

"Oh, no Sam, I'm not letting you anywhere near that jersey." Jules shook her head standing up before Sam could tickle her.

Sam nodded his head noticing the serious expression on her face, "So-" He stumbled for something to say as his mind suddenly went blank.

"So next time I'll try putting clothes back in its drawer, after I'm done looking at it," Jules mocked Sam's voice, playfully poking his stomach as she put the Cunucks jersey back in her dresser.

"I'd like to try that now." Sam commented smiling.

"I'm sure you would." Jules replied back, "But I have work to do." She told him walking out of her bedroom.

"Speaking of work, what are you going to tell the guys tomorrow?"

"About that…" Jules turned around, "I'm not sure I'm ready for people to know yet. I think I'll just keep my hands hidden, unless they see it, which I can't see happening."

"That's fine Jules." Sam told her, "So do you need any help with anything?"

"Not if you don't help me with anything." She told him smiling.

"Ouch Jules," Sam commented.

"Well I'm sorry, but the last time you tried to help me, I ended up with the wrong colour, on multiple occasions."

"It's not my fault they're way to many types of blue!" He defended himself.

"It's not blue its sky." Jules told him, "And if you really want to help you can try making an editable dinner."

"Editable? Jules when was the last time you cooked something editable?" He wanted to know.

"Okay Sam!" Jules raised her voice significantly "I've had enough!" She rushed down the stairs and disappeared.

Sam quickly followed her, "Jewel-"

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone!" She screamed as tears quickly fell down her face.

"Okay, Jules I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry alright just talk to me." Sam told her, not knowing what to do as he had never seen her blow up so quickly before.

Jules looked at him as she tried to regain her composer,

"My mother was going to teach me how to cook. But she died that night. A driver running a red slammed into her car. I was six. All I have are photos and small memories. Things all day have been reminding me of her, it's not your fault alright it's just she died tomorrow."

Sam closed his eyes and he wished that when he had called her father's house somebody had told him. If he had known he would have avoided this mess. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know."

"That's okay my father and Johnny wouldn't have told you if you had asked. They always try and make the day fun and happy."

"How did you know-?"

"My Dad called and I ended up talking to my sister in-law Kristen who told me everything."

"Everything?" Sam asked.

" She told me you talked to my father and Johnny, and that you and Johnny had a fight over hockey teams. Why? What else did you talk about?"

"Nothing." Sam told her quickly. "That was basically all we talked about for three hours.

"Right… I'll just remember that the next time you get dragged to the base, and I go with you. I'm sure your mother would love to share stories about your childhood with me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but I'm going to have to tell you that I don't plan on stepping foot on any military bases at any point in coming future."

"Sam, I'm I ever going to meet your mother? All I've gotten is phone conversations."

"I'm I ever going to get to meet your family? Who I learned about from your father and older brother."

"Do you want to meet them?" Jules blurted out before her brain could process what she had said.

"Yes, I do Jules I would love to meet your family," Was his simple answer as she sighed. "We're getting married and I think it's kind of important that I meet your family before the wedding.

"What about your family Sam? Don't you think it's important that I meet your parents?"

"Jules you don't want to meet my father."

"Yes I do Sam!"

"No, Jules you don't." Sam warned her. "I love you way too much to have him abuse you, and he hates women working and he'll hate your personality."

Jules crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sam, "Is that why you're so protective of me?" She wanted to know.

"Jules, if you're asking me if I hate you, that ring on your finger should answer your question for you." Sam said getting a little frustrated now as well but trying to keep his cool.

"No, Sam it's just a rebellious thing and now that I understand it I-"

"Jules if there is one thing I hate more than my father it is psychology and therapists." He warned.

Jules laughed a little, "You might want to stay away from my brother Adam then he's a therapist."

"Which one's Adam?"

"The therapist one."

"No, which older brother, the one that's eight years older, five years older, or two years older. Your father and Johnny only gave me the numbers, once they found out that you hadn't told me anything.

"The one that's five years older than me, and you're in luck because he lives in Ontario. He wanted to bring his wife and daughter for a visit to see me this summer.

Sam sighed, "Okay Jules I backed myself into this one. But I'm seriously warning you I do not want my family mentioned."

"Okay Sam, I'll talk to him," Jules promised. "Oh and he has a little girl she's two,"

"That part I'm fine with." Sam smiled brightly.

"I thought you would be, but I was just checking," Jules told him as she kissed him gently on the cheek before walking into her small living room to call her brother Adam.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	5. The Cuteness Disease

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing and alerting this story you all rock so much. It means so much to me. A huge you to **horsegirl888 **who edited this chapter me, and who has helped me out with almost everything in my life this weekend :D You rock. Oh and bolded Flashpoint is a linebreaker since I can't figure out how linebreakers work on .

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS, NICK, Dora, or the NHL or any of its teams.

**Spoilers: **This story takes place post Season Three (the current season airing in Canda and the United States)

**Warnings: **None.

**The Cuteness Disease**

Jules was drinking the last of her fruit smoothie when she heard her door bell ring. Taking a quick peek out of her living room window she was surprised to find her older brother Adam and his family. She wasn't expecting them for at least another hour. "Hey," She smiled as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey Jewel," Adam Callaghan hugged his younger sister "You didn't forget we were coming did you?" He asked her as he quickly noticed the expression on her face.

"No, I just didn't think you'd be here this early traffic's usually pretty bad," She told him. "So…" she looked at two year old Katherine who had just celebrated her birthday, "I have something for you," She caught the toddlers attention.

"Jules you didn't have to-" Stacy began telling her sister in-law.

"Yes I did." Jules told her as they walked into the living room, "I already feel bad enough that I missed her birthday party."

"You had to work, that's not your fault." Adam justified her absence.

"I know." Jules told him as she lifted up the bag and smiled as Katherine smiled.

"Dora!" She pointed to the bag as she reached for it.

"Here Katie open it on the ground, so everyone can see it." Jules told her as she placed the bag on the floor.

"Jules I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this." Adam said as Stacy placed Katherine on the ground so she could open her present.

Jules opened her mouth to respond when Katherine tore open the bag and pulled out a life sized Dora the Explorer doll that was bigger than she was, "Dora!" She hugged the doll clearly excited. "Thank you." She walked over to Jules and climbed onto her lap carrying her doll with her.

"You're very welcome sweetie, but be sure to thank Sam as well."

"Okay," Katherine said as she looked around for Sam but turned back to Jules and shrugged her shoulders, "Where is he?"

"That's a good question Katherine." Jules told her honestly as she looked at her watch. "He should be here soon though." Jules told her a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Does he usually come home late?" Adam wondered.

"No and don't ask those kind of questions to Sam. He's had very bad experiences with therapists." Jules warned him.

"Unhappy childhood?" Adam guessed.

"Adam-" Jules pleaded as she saw Sam bike down the street. "He's coming so just don't play therapist. For me at least."

"Okay Jewel, I will you don't have to keep asking." Adam promised, "I want this weekend to go over well too."

"I'm glad," Jules commented as she saw Sam ride his bike up her driveway, "That's Sam, Katie," Jules told her niece, as the toddler went flying towards the door carrying her doll with her.

"Jules it's just me," Sam called into the townhouse as he opened the locked door, "I'm pretty tired so-" He began when he saw the Dora doll. He took another quick look out the window and discovered that there was an extra car in the driveway. Bending down the little girls level he smiled, "I'm looking for a big girl named Katherine, have you seen her?" He asked the Dora doll smiling.

Katherine started giggling "I Kathin," She peeked her head around the Dora doll.

"You are?" Sam pretended to be surprised, "Well look at that you are. "I'm Sam your Aunts very, good friend."

"I Kathin ulia Callwhan," Katherine told him trying her best to pronounce Katherine Julia Callaghan.

"Well Katherine Julia Callaghan. Why don't you introduce me to your parents?" He suggested as he gently picked her up and carried her towards the mouth of the living room where Jules and Katerine's parents were standing.

"Okay," Katherine agreed. "This is Mommy and this is Daddy." She told him as she pointed to Stacy and Adam.

Sam laughed smiling at the little girl, "Sam this is my brother Adam and his wife Stacy." Jules introduced as Sam shook their hands with his free hand.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm sorry I'm late my team had a call and then debriefing ran late." He apologized.

"Everything end up okay?" Jules asked concern on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine it just- yeah everything's fine." He told her. "I'm sorry I forgot the groceries though," He quickly apologized to Jules. He remembered she had asked him to pick up a few things they needed.

Jules shrugged her shoulders "Its fine." She told him. "I'm sure I can still make something with what I have. I better go and check now though, just in case I don't."

"Mommy hungry," Katherine told her mother.

"I think I might come to, Katherine hasn't eaten lunch yet."

"Yeah sure, I'm sure we can find something for her to eat," Jules smiled as Sam handed the toddler to her. "You like onions right?" She asked the little girl.

"No," Katherine answered laughing as Jules gently tickled her.

"So how's engaged life treating you?" Stacy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well it's only been three weeks, but it's been okay. No different than regular life accept my team wondered what the 'rock' as my friend put it on my hand was my first day at work with it. They keep on joking that I could blind somebody with it."

Stacy laughed, "It is pretty big Sam must really be crazy about you."

Jules tried hard not to blush.

"Sam seems like a nice guy. He's great with Katherine. He must get a lot of practice though. How many nieces and nephews does he have?" Stacy lowered her voice as she and Jules entered the kitchen.

"Sam's an only child. The only practice he gets is with children is when he sees are friend's children maybe twice a year or something. He just has a natural way with them.

"I think you hit a triple jackpot then," Stacy smiled, "He's over the moon about you, he's very good looking and he loves children."

"Don't let Adam hear you say that." Jules told her as she poured a glass of milk for Katherine.

Stacy smiled as she handed Katherine a bowl of apples and grapes. "Adam's pretty special to."

"Yeah he is, just as long as he doesn't get Sam upset." She ran her hands over her face.

"Sam really has a thing about therapists huh," Stacy commented mirroring the concern in Jules eyes.

"Yeah, he just doesn't like to talk about his past and his feelings and that's what they try and do with people."

"Where did Sam grow up?" Stacy wondered.

"On different international military bases around the world, he's been everywhere basically, but he doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't ask."

"It must have been hard growing up and making friends when you moved all the time."

"Yeah it must have been." Jules sighed, "I just wish he'd tell me."

**Flashpoint **

"Thank you for Katherine's birthday present, she seems to really like it." Adam told Sam.

Sam smiled, "It was nothing. I figured she might like Dora since I have a friend with young daughters that love Dora. Once Jules told me she did it was easy."

"The doll was your idea?" Adam asked curiously.

"No not exactly Jules and I went shopping together to look for something." Sam said.

"Well I think you found the perfect present." Adam said, not actually sure what he should say next. Sam was defiantly not what he had expected. "I had this lecture about how if you hurt Jules you'll be dead and everything- but I'm a little amazed at you Sam. You're great with Katherine, you apologized for being late, explained why you were late, felt bad about the groceries, which you remembered and finally you made Jules smile I haven't seen since she was six. Is there anything you can't do?" He wondered

"Paint," Sam answered simply laughing, "All of this was painted by Jules, but if you happen to see a very bad an uneven area that's mine." Sam told Adam as he looked around the living room.

Adam laughed, "Well Jules did always have a knack for arts and crafts and she always did like blue."

"Actually it's something sky." Sam corrected. "Don't worry I thought it was blue as well."

"Sky, blue what's the difference," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "So a little birdie told me you're a Vancouver fan." He clasped his hands together.

"That's right," Sam answered.

"We need to talk," Adam responded as they began debating the merits and skill of both Canadian hockey teams.

**Flashpoint **

"Alright Katherine, I think it's time for your nap." Stacy told her two year old daughter as she saw her yawn as her eyes started to close.

"No nap!" She shook her head looking at Stacy with the cutest face, "Please Mommy?" She asked.

"Ouch," Jules said, "The cuteness bug."

"More like a disease she's gotten some of her friends doing it as well," Stacy told Jules as she picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip, "Say bye to Auntie Jules." She told her daughter.

"No," Katherine shook her head, "No nap,"

"Yes nap, now say goodnight."

"No!" Katherine started to cry. "No!"

"Alright fine Katherine don't say goodnight you're still going for a nap." Stacy told her as she carried her upstairs.

**Flashpoint **

"Hey Jewel," Sam slipped his arms around his fiancé's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Sam!" Jules turned around in his arms, "Sam I don't think we should be doing this now. I don't think that Adam would be impressed if he saw you kissing me."

"Relax sweetheart Adam and Stacy are upstairs trying to get Katherine to take her nap."

"Well in that case then, how did your talk with Adam go?" She wondered.

"Very poorly he's still convinced that Calgary is a better hockey team." He shook his head smiling playfully.

"Sam!" Jules hit his chest.

"Well he does," Sam defended, "Oh and I really like him, he seems to be under the strange impression that I'm perfect."

"Would, you rather he hate you?" Jules asked him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"No but I'm far from perfect," Sam pointed out, "I mean I'm pretty darn close but not perfect."

"Well you're perfect for me," Jules told him as she kissed him running her hands through his hair.

"Jules! No kissing the enemy!" Adam told his sister as he and Stacy walked into the kitchen after successfully getting Katherine down for her nap.

"Uh," Jules quickly buried her head in Sam's t-shirt before he followed Adam back into the living room to finish their hockey debate. "I hate hockey." She told Stacy after both Sam and Adam had left the room.

**TBC **

**A\N **I hope you liked it :D Please review! :D :D


	6. Trademark Name

**A\N **Hey everyone! :D Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Once again a huge thank you to **horsegirl888 **who edited this chapter for me. Oh and as always the bolded Flashpoit means a scence change :D

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, the NHL or any of its teams.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Trademark Name**

"Samtastic!" Spike ran up to his friend as he walked into the unit. "That rock you gave Jules is really dangerous! It could kill somebody, you know, with the glare." He told him. "Oh and you owe me a whole lot of money!" He added, smiling.

"What? I don't owe you any money." Sam told his friend.

"Uh-huh." Spike nodded his head. "You do. Jules told me you've called her Baby Cakes a few times. Since it's my name and I trademarked it, you owe me money." He explained.

"Spike, you own the name Baby Cakes no more than I own the name Sam."

"Keep saying it and it's more money."

"Jules hates the name anyways. I only call her it to bug her."

"That means you owe me more money and you owe me even more in lies because I found out today that you don't really like Toronto as much as I thought. You like Vancouver more." He taunted.

"What's with everybody and hockey teams?" Sam sighed as he shook his head and walked towards the SRU dressing rooms. "Hey Jewel." He found who he was looking for as she walked up the stairs and into view.

"Hey," She smiled. "My car is still in working condition right?" She asked as she held out her hands for the keys to her jeep.

"Yes it is." Sam told her as he placed the keys in her hands, "Now would you please tell Spike that he doesn't own the name Baby Cakes."

"I don't know I haven't seen or heard it being used anywhere else." She smiled.

"See she agrees with me!"

"Alright Spike, here but that's all I'm giving you." Sam gave his friend a five dollar bill.

"Told you," Spike smiled as he accepted money from Jules as well.

"You made a bet with him?" Sam asked his fiancé.

"Only to make sure you'd never call me Baby Cakes again." She told him. "I really hate the name."

"Okay Jules," Sam placed a soft kiss in her hair. "I promise I'll never use it again."

"Good. What's wrong with Jules, I'll never know," She shook her head. "People keep on calling me different things like Jewel and sweetheart and sweetie—"

"You call me Sammy," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I don't call you it all the time."

"Well most of the time I call you Jules, which by the name is a nickname in itself."

"So is Sam."

"True. And I hate my given name more then you hate yours, so for now let's just stick with the names we like." He told her as he climbed into a passenger seat of her jeep.

"Agreed." Jules nodded her head in agreement. "I uh-just have one hockey related question about your childhood if that's okay with you?" Jules asked as Sam nodded his head. "Why Vancouver?

"I lived in Vancouver when I was six. It was the first hockey game I ever saw on TV." He answered.

Jules nodded her head as she drove out of the parking lot. "That's a good enough answer for me," She smiled.

Sam nodded his head, "I remember this one year when I lived in—" He began telling her but stopped suddenly.

"Sam everything okay?" Jules wanted to know as she looked at him for a quick second before turning her attention back towards the road.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, " He lied.

"Okay Sam," Jules sighed.

**Flashpoint **

"Jules can I take your jeep to work?" Sam asked Jules, the first the first thing he had said to her since their incident in the car.

"Yeah sure," Jules told him. "Sam about—" She began but he cut her off.

"Thanks," He told her standing up from the table. "I'm going to go have a shower," He kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, no problem," She sighed as she put her elbows on the table and her head in hands.

Jules was sitting on the couch in her living room thinking about her relationship with Sam when her landline phone rang.

"Hello," She spoke as she hit the speaker button.

"Hey Jewel," Kristen greeted. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's just Sam; he doesn't like to talk about his past." She blurted out.

Kristen laughed a little. "Jules, you're not the most open person in the world either."

"Yeah I know, but at least Sam's met some of my family and he wants to meet everyone, but the minute I mention his family he gets all defensive and won't talk about it."

"Sounds to me like he had some real problems growing up," Kristen observed.

"Yeah I think he did," Jules answered. "I've talked to his mother twice on the phone, but one time was when I answered it and the other one was for like two seconds."

"What about his father?"

"Nope. He has serious problems with his father. General Alexander Braddock. I don't know if you've heard of him. He's in charge of Base Borden."

Kristen shook her head. "No, I haven't heard of him but by the sounds of it, he's not a nice person, unlike Sam. I have pictures here and secret videos taken of him playing with Katherine, so we know he's, as Adam put it, perfect and very cute too, I might add."

Jules laughed. "Get in line. Stacy already has dibs after me."

"Man," Kristen played alone. "Oh well I guess Johnny will have to do for now."

"I'm sure he'll be happy about that."

"Yeah," Kristen replied. "You know you could always call Sam's mother on your own. I mean, that's what Sam did when he called your father."

"Yeah but that was different." Jules tried to tell her.

"Not really," Kristen began. "He wanted to know more about your family, and so do you. It's not going to hurt anybody, and maybe his mother will shed some light of the relationship between Sam and his father."

"Yeah maybe," Jules sighed. "I don't know though. I'd feel really bad, I mean if he ever found out, he'd never trust me again."

"Jules, if you're this uncomfortable with the idea, don't do it. It was just a idea."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Jules answered, running her hands over her face. "I should probably go. I have a lot to think about."

"Okay sweetie," Kristen answered. "I'll talk to you later,"

"Yeah see you later Kris," Jules responded absentmindedly as she hit the end button.

"What I'm I gonna do?" She sighed to herself.

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review :D


	7. Actions and Consequences Part One

**A\N **Here it is the next chapterjust like I promised :D I hope everyone likes it. Once again a huge, huge that you to **horsegirl888 **who edited this chapter for me.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings: **None.

**Actions and Consequences Part One**

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Sam asked Jules, for what seemed like the hundredth time as he put on his final shoe.

"Yes Sammy, I'm fine." Jules placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Now go; you're going to be late," She told him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and watched him walk out of his apartment.

Then, turning around, she clasped her hands together and sighed. "I hate doing this but…" She spoke to herself as she walked into his living room and towards his phone. However, the number that she was looking for was not on it. "Where would Sam keep it?" She wondered.

After spending half an hour devouring his living room and kitchen, Jules finally made her way towards his bedroom where she logged herself onto his computer and found what she was looking for.

"Someone's been spending a lot of time with Spike," She commented as she wrote down the phone number and walked back into the living room.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." She questioned her actions. "I don't even know what to say. No, this is definitely a bad idea," She finally decided.

"Yes—" She said as her mind started wondering about all of the things that could have happened to him as a child, and how he's been holding it in for so long. She wanted to help him, but he would not open up to her. "He needs to talk to someone. But if he ever found out about this he'd never talk to me again."

"I don't care! I have to do this." Something inside of her took over as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Please don't pick up," She found herself saying into the phone.

"Hello," A man's gruff voice answered and Jules' felt her stomach drop.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	8. Actions and Consequences Part Two

**A\N **Okay here's Part Two :D Just like I promised I hope everyone likes it again a huge thank you to **horsegirl888 **who edited this chapter for me :D

******Disclaimber**: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Warnings: **Slight abuse at the end.

**Actions and Consequences Part Two**

_Sam's father. That must be General Braddock, _Jules thought to herself. "Good afternoon sir," she tried to be as polite as she possibly could. "My names Jules Callaghan. I'm your son Sam's fiancé and I-"

"Well it's very nice to talk to you," General Braddock's voice sounded friendly enough. "Can I ask why you're calling?

"Don't worry sir, it's nothing bad," Jules told him, beginning to wonder why Sam was worried about her meeting his father. "I just called to talk Sam's mother, if that's possible."

"I'm sorry Ms. Callaghan, but my wife is out right now. I can have her call you back if you would like," He offered. "I don't think I've heard my son talk about you before. He certainly did not tell me he was engaged. The last time he was here he said he his girlfriend was on the same team as he was. I don't know if he's told you about her or not. She was a police officer on the same team that he was on. You sound much more appropriate for him."

It took Jules everything that she had not to blow up at him and yell. "Well sir I hate to disappoint you, but I am the woman your son told you about. Sam switched teams for me," She explained.

"Well Ms. Callaghan, I do not think you should call this house anytime in the future!" He slammed the phone down leaving Jules shaking with anger.

"Aw, Jules called Sammy," One of Sam's teammates, Chase, smiled at him as they got changed back into their normal clothes after their shift had finished.

"Shut up." Sam smiled good naturedly as he listened to the very angry message his father had left him. "Jules!" he yelled softly as he, without another word, left the male dressing room very, very angry.

It didn't take Sam very long to get to his apartment in Jules' jeep and when he did, his anger was almost at breaking point. "Jules!" He slammed the door to his apartment. "Jules!" He yelled angrily as he finally saw her. "Jules, how dare you call my father without my permission!"

"For your information I was calling your mother, and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" She yelled just as she rounded the corner.

"That does not matter Jules! It's my family and if I tell you I do not want you around that part of my life, I expect you to follow that and respect it! Not go behind my back!"

"I was trying to help you Sam! You need to talk to somebody about what happened to you! I know you're hurting. I know that Sam and I want to help you, whether you like it or not!"

"**P**Jules, what happened to me when I was a child does not concern you one bit. But now thanks to you, my father left me a very angry message on my cell phone!" Sam was either shaking with anger or fear, Jules could not tell.

"Sam, he can yell all he wants but he can't do anything to you here." Jules reassured him; really wishing she hadn't made that phone call, as she was sure Sam was shaking with fear.

"I know that!" Sam hissed angrily. "He lost all control over me when I left the army, but he can still make my life miserable, and he was off my back until today," Sam informed her.

"It's not my fault he chose to yell at you! Don't take it out on me! Call him back!"

"If I do that he'll get even angrier; it's bad enough as it is. I don't need even more stress in my life right now!"

"Oh yeah that's right Sam, I forgot you're the only one who has problems," Jules crossed her arms over her chest, not giving into his self-pity. "I'm not apologizing for what I did."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but a wave of anger took over inside of him and he ran towards her, fists drawn. Luckily for both of them Jules, being Jules, had learned enough self-defense to knock him down.

"You lay a hand on me and I swear I'll kill you!" She roughly dug her foot into his throat and threw the engagement ring at him before storming out of his apartment.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	9. Our Parent's Childern

**A\N **Hey everyone :D Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait, but its been a really crazy week. Anyways thank you once again to **horsegirl888 **for editing this chapter for me. You rock! :D :D Oh and again whe you see Flashpoint in bold it means a scence change since I still can't figure out how to get line breakers.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Talk of abuse.

**Our Parents Children**

By the time Jules returned home she was fuming with anger. Never in her life would she think that Sam of all people would attack her. He was the most protective and loyal boyfriend, or friend, she had ever had, and other than Wordy, the most outspoken person against Child Abuse and abuse in general.

"I knew he had a short temper but—" Jules fiercely hit the punching bag in her bedroom when it dawned on her. 'The only thing I ever got from my father was his temper' Sam had told her one time. 'Luckily it's never gotten to that point', he had said briefly and Jules remembered she was very confused.

"Oh, Sam!" She gave the punching bag one last punch; her anger turning into brief sadness as she fell onto her bed and thought about what she could do. "I can't get back together with him, not now," She concluded. "He needs help, but if I tell his Sergeant, he won't be able to work and if I tell anybody on my team they'll kill him."

She fell onto her bed as she came to the most obvious conclusion. "Adam!" She hit herself over the head with her hand as she quickly got up and called her brother's office. Lucky or unlucky, Jules did not know, but she received his voicemail.

"Adam it's me. I need an unofficial assessment of Sam's state of mind. Don't tell anybody and don't play older brother, just give it to me," She told him as she hung up the phone and fell onto her bed once again.

**Flashpoint **

Sam was not out cold and he was not delusional. He was however having cold sweats and nightmares about his childhood; something he experienced while in the army, but his bunkmates always put it off as restless sleeping. If the army had known that the renowned Alexander Braddock abused his wife and son, there would be eyebrows raised and questions asked as people tried to figure out how the 'family man' could do such a horrible thing.

Not a word had been said about what happened behind closed doors of his family's home. The world lived in the darkness, even though as far as Sam was concerned, it was the elephant in the room, especially when he had six broken arms, a broken leg, rashes, burns and marks all over his body. However he gave credit to his father for abusing him in unseen places and for coining the phrase 'boys will be boys'.

As his shaking died down and his brain, however damaged, returned to normal he realized he had never came so close to hitting anybody as he had to the woman of his dreams.

"Maybe we are just our parent's children." He miserably ran both hands over his face and fell into a deep, restless slumber.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	10. A Learning Experience

**A\N **Here's the next chapter :D I hope everyone likes it. Again thank you, so, so much to **horsegirl888 **who edited this chapter for me. The bolded Flashpoint still means a scence change and please review to tell me if you like this story or not. I only got one review for thr last chapter so I'm not sure if people still like this story or not.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or the Royal Canadian Milatry College.

**Spoilers: **Haunting the Barn, Perfect Storm, One Wrong Move and The Other Lane

**Warnings: **Talk of abuse.

**A Learning Experience**

It had been over two weeks since Sam and Jules had had an actual conversation. They had exchanged pleasantries and were able to carry on a small conversation, but that was it. After Adam had called Jules back and explained to her that Sam was probably suffering from PTSD and anger management issues, he strongly suggested she report him to the department. She disagreed with him and was now watching his team leader and sergeant having a word with him.

"It's not nice to stare, Constable Callaghan," Ed's voice snapped her out of her daydream as he walked past her.

"Yeah I know." Jules responded to herself as she continued to work out, half listening to Spike's story about Baby Cakes.

"Constable Braddock! You get back here now!" Sergeant Dayton's voice echoed throughout the halls and grabbed everyone's attention as Sam stalked down the hallway and towards the dressing rooms. "Constable Braddock!" His voice echoed again.

"Freeze!" Ed's head whipped around just as Spike was standing up. "Don't move Constable Scarlatti!" Ed ordered as Spike began protesting.

"Ed—" Spike whined as he shot a look towards Jules who ignored his glare. "Sam's going to do something stupid if we don't stop him!" He finished bravely. "His father's been on his case for the last two weeks, leaving him hundreds and hundreds of angry messages everyday and threatening all kinds of things."

"Spike," Ed's voice slightly calmer "We have work to do. Sam is not our problem anymore." Ed told him.

"With all due respect Sir, I've already lost one best friend and I don't intend on losing another today." Spike walked out of the gym.

Watching him leave, Jules was frozen in her spot as she looked back at Ed who was obviously not very happy with Spike's decision.

**Flashpoint **

"Sam—" Spike walked slowly into the male dressing room, obviously having a hard time with what he was seeing. Sam was shaking and pacing back and forth beside the bench opposite his locker, his hands running through his hair and his eyes blinking fiercely. By all accounts it looked like Sam was having a nervous breakdown, but for the life of him Spike was having a hard time putting all the pieces together as he tried to retrace Sam's steps. "You need to help me out here Sam—"

"Get out of here Spike!" Sam suddenly turned to face him.

"I can't do that," Spike told him, standing strong.

"Spike I don't want you to see this." Sam told his friend as he picked up the gun from his locker and pointed towards his brain.

**Fkashpoint **

"Sit. Talk," Ed pushed Jules into a chair as Greg closed the door to the briefing room. "On second thought Constable Callaghan, let me do the talking." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at her. "Sergeant Parker received a call last Monday from a certain office in Ottawa I'm sure your familiar with. As it turns out, our friend Sam almost beat you up after you apparently talked to his father. You see, we know all about this little secret of yours and let me tell you something Constable, it just might have cost a fellow officer his life."

"I can't believe Adam called you," Were the first words of Jules mouth after Ed had finished his lecture.

"It's his job Jules, and it's my job to tell Sergeant Dayton. He was giving Sam until today to come clean to him, but he didn't, so he gave him leave." Greg explained to her.

"Sam's not crazy, and if I had thought it was that serious I would have told you. I just didn't want you to hurt Sam," Jules was mainly talking to Ed.

"Oh we would have hurt him," Ed assured her. "And then we would have gotten him the help he needed. You're trained to recognized the signs, the little twitches, the shakes, cold sweats, the mood swings and changes in behavior, but you're also blinded by love and unable to see past it. It's happened to all of us Jules, but now you have to realize that you made a mistake and deal with the consequences of it."

"The Veterans Hospital in Kingston is expecting him on Friday," Greg explained.

"Kingston?" Jules asked. "What about Borden?"

"We thought it would be better if he went somewhere new."

"It doesn't matter," Jules told them standing up. "Everybody already knows who he is, and if they don't, his name might give them a hint. And as soon as General Braddock finds out he'll—"

"We thought of that," Ed told her. "Officially he's there to train new recruits but unofficially he'll be observed and tested, and he'll be taking medication."

"I think General Braddock might have a few more connections then you two seem to have," Jules told them.

"It wasn't us, it was Adam. He pulled every string and used every favor he had to sweep this whole thing under the rug. I think you owe him a huge thank you." Ed told her.

"Yeah maybe," Jules replied, still a little skeptical about this whole idea.

**Flashpoint **

"You know, I had this whole romantic evening for you and Jules planned with a hockey game and everything," Spike tried his best to talk Sam down.

"This isn't about Jules!" Sam screamed.

"Right well that's good," Spike's face flushed red as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Constable Scarlatti, I think you've done enough damage." Ed spoke next as he, Greg and Sergeant Dayton walked into the room. "We'll talk later," He added sternly.

"Yes sir," Spike said miserably as he left the room and walked smack into Jules on his way out. "Jules you—" He began.

"Sam's getting the help he needs." She repeated the words that Ed and Sergeant Parker had told her. "He'll get better Spike, I promise," She added and fell into his arms as the comforted each other.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review.


	11. Decisions Part One

**A\N **Here's the next chapter :D I'm sorry its been a long time since I've updated but I've had piles of homework and sports or clubs and then I had to sleep and eat :D. Anyways I finally got this up :D. I hope you like it. Oh and again when you see a bolded Flashpoint it means a change of scence and italics mean flashback.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, NHL 11 or Xbox 360

**Spoilers: **All of season three part one that just finished airing includung the season finale.

**Warning: **Some disturbing scences and images.

**Decisions Part One **

"Hey you can't do that!" Sam yelled at Spike as they played NHL 11 on Sam's Xbox 360.

"Yeah it's called winning!" Spike playfully punched him in the arm. "You seriously need to practice man."

"Well I haven't played for six months!" Sam reminded him.

"Having fun boys?" Jules asked as she walked into the room and jumped over the top of the couch landing on Sam's lap.

"Jewel what are you-" Sam began in protest as Jules took the controller away from him.

"I'm playing for you, you kind of suck."

"Oh I like this." Spike smiled.

"I don't." Sam laughed accidently grabbing her arm as he tried to get the controller away from her.

"I-uh-" Jules quickly squired out of the room.

Sighing heavily Sam placed his head in his hands and ran his fingers quickly through his hair. "I-didn't mean to do that." He looked up at Spike who was walking towards the door. "You know I didn't mean to do that right?"

"Yeah Sam I know." Spike disappeared to find Jules.

"I don't want to talk about it Spike." Jules said as he walked into the kitchen. "It was stupid I know he's better now, he'd never hurt me but I just- I love him so much and-this just isn't fair." She told him. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know Jules." Spike gently hugged her, "You're right you know Sam's crazy about you. He loves you so much but I think maybe you should talk to somebody okay.

"Spike I don't need to talk to anybody." Jules told him as she forced her way out of his grip.

"Jules if you want to help Sam you need to get help yourself." Spike told her. "Here Shelly gave me this." He forced a card into her hand. "Call alright it'll make you feel better." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I gotta go I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner." He walked out of the kitchen.

**Flashpoint **

"Jules sweetie-" Sam painfully watched his girlfriend play with her spaghetti. "Jules…"

"Save it Sam!" Jules stood up from the table. "I know you're sorry alright, can we just leave it at that?

"No!" Sam raised his voice. "Jules sweetie I want to work through this I want things to go back to what they were before."

"Things are never going to go back to what they were before Sam!" Jules finally turned to face him her face stained with tears. "And right now to tell you the truth I don't think I want it to. I can't trust you anymore Sam. I want to and I've been trying to but it's been a month since you've been back that should have been enough time but it's not and I can't do this anymore. So I'm just going to leave." Jules told him as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Jules wait!" Sam ran after her very gently taking her hand, "Jewel please stay." He begged.

"Sam I can't this isn't going to work alright it's causing both of us headaches and pains and it's just too hard. I love you but I don't think we're meant to be together.

"Jules-"Sam sighed, "I love you to." He placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "I wish I could gain your trust back." He whispered.

"Yeah so do I," She replied as put on her jacket and gloves.

"Jewel-" Sam gently pulled her into his arms, "Jules please stay and talk, we can work this out." He begged as his blue eyes met her brown was.

"Sammy you're making this really, really hard." Jules told him as she felt his lips touch her hair and his hands on her back."

"I'm glad," Sam responded smiling slightly. "Hey you called me Sammy I'm happy." He told her. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Yeah I know." Jules responded struggling to leave.

"Jules stay." Sam told her forcefully. "It's late and I don't want you driving home."

"Its eight thirty Sam!" Jules exclaimed.

"Jules please, just lets rest on this tonight and tomorrow we can talk, you can sleep in my bedroom and I'll sleep out here." He told her.

"No Sam you need a good sleep." Jules reminded him. "You sleep in your room and I'll sleep out here." She sighed as he hugged her tightly.

"I promise you won't regret this sweetie." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before he walked towards his bedroom.

Sighing Jules walked over to the couch and fell down onto it. "Why do I have a feeling I already have?" She mumbled too herself, as she fell face first onto the comfy brown couch.

**Flashpoint **

"_Lizzie, Lizzie!" Nine year old Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to wake up his baby sister. "Lizzie!" He cried as he looked at his five year old younger sister. "Lizzie!" He felt himself being pulled away from her lifeless body by two men in military uniform. "Let me go!" He started kicking and screaming but to no avail as the soldiers set him down on the ground away from the body._

"_What's your name buddy?" A young solider with light brown hair and blue eyes asked the young boy in a gentle voice. _

"_I'm not telling you anything until you promise me that the guy who killed by baby sister is going to die!" Tears streamed down Sam's face as he spoke._

"_We're going to try are best to find him kiddo but we need your help, what's your name?" The second solider asked him._

"_Samuel Braddock and that's my baby sister Elizabeth." Sam told them._

"_Braddock." The two soldiers looked at each other and sighed heavily. "Alright Sam, let's get you home." The first solider picked him up._

"_You're not going to tell my Dad are you?" Sam asked him._

"_We have to Sam." _

"_He's going to hate me!" Sam told them. "He loved Lizzie and he already hated me now he's going to hate me even more!_

"_No your father does not hate you." The second solider told him. "Why do you think that?"_

"_Because I'm not the perfect son." _

**Flashpoint **

Struggling to get out of her slumber Jules slowly woke up to the loud knocking on the door at ten thirty. "Spike!" Jules swore hated of her boyfriend's best friend who was almost defiantly at the door too drunk to go home. Opening the door however she did not find Spike. "Can I help you sir?" She asked to the best of her ability as the older man turned around to face her.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D


	12. Decisions Part Two

**A\N **Here's part two! :D Sorry it took me so long to post it I wanted it to be perfect since it is un-beta read so any mistakes (and I'm sure there are some) are all my mistakes. I'm sorry for the ones there are I tried to do my best in editing it. Please tell me what the mistakes are if you see any, as that is the only way I will learn. I hope you all like the chapter and just to remind you again when you see a bolded Flashpoint it means a change of scences,

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, an IPhone or Apple who makes the IPhones.

**Spoilers: **Acceptable Risk

**Warnings: **Talk of death

**Decisions Part Two**

"I'm here to see my son." The man told her. "Where is he?" He asked impatiently as he looked inside the apartment.

"I-uh." Jules was caught off guard. "General Braddock-" She stumbled for words and was very thankful when Sam came out of his bedroom and walked towards the entrance of his apartment.

"Sir?" Sam rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes; he stared at his father a questioning look on his face as he wrapped a protective arm around Jules waist. "Is everything okay?" He asked trying to speak in a civil manner towards his father.

"I just came by to ask you about your little stint in Kingston. I was wondering when you were shipping out?" General Braddock asked his son eying Jules as he did so. "This must be-"

"I'm not going back!" Sam curtly interrupted his father before he could interrogate Jules. "I am happy where I am. Now please leave before I call the cops."

"You're a sorry excuse for a Braddock!" Sam's father struck him and roughly pushed to the ground. "I wish you had died instead of your sister!" He spat angrily.

"I'm not fighting you." Sam managed to stand up despite his swollen arm. "You're drunk and you're going to leave right now." Sam spoke as gently but as forcefully as he could.

Laughing General Braddock took another swing at Sam punching his eye and hitting his bad arm sending him to the wooden floor yet again. "You never did know how to fight."

Jules who had been silent up to this point decided she had to do something and something fast "Sir, leave now or else I will call the cops and the military MP's." Jules threatened a serious and determined look on her face.

General Braddock shook his head laughing before spiting in Jules face and swinging his arm to hit her. "Unlike your son I'm not afraid of you." She held her arm as tightly as she could. "Leave right now!" She raised her voice and pushed him against the wall.

General Braddock shook his head "You're a disgrace." He spat in Jules face once more before he finally walked out of his son's apartment.

Wiping her face and taking a few seconds to regain her composer Jules turned around and rushed over towards Sam. "Don't move." She ordered as he tried standing up. "I'm calling the police and an ambulance; you could have a concussion."

"Jules I'm fine." Sam tried to convince her. "I don't have a concussion."

"You don't know that Sam." Jules pulled him up and pointed towards the couch as she heard the phone ring at the 911 dispatch center.

**Flashpoint **

"Thank you Constable Braddock." Commander Halloran tapped his fingers on his desk as he listened to Sam finish the story behind his broken arm, swollen and black eye and mild concussion. "That must have taken a fair bit of courage." He stood up and shook Sam's left hand. "I would like to talk to your Sergeant alone now; you may visit Team One in the gym." He instructed.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded his head and left the office with a very slight smile on his face as he made his way towards the gym. "Sorry man I know how important your stories are." Sam apologized as all six members of Team One turned to look at him instead of listening to Spike's story.

A huge grin broke out onto Spike's face as he jumped off the stationary bike and rushed over to greet his best friend "I'm signing your cast." Spike informed him as he took out a black sharpie from his pocket and began drawing all over Sam's white cast. "

"I can see that," Sam laughed. "Anybody else want to sign?" He asked with a smile on his face as he watched Spike draw happy faces.

"Sure why not?" Jules shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to where the pair, were standing "Why are you drawing a sandwich?" Jules peered over Spike's shoulder.

"I'm hungry!" Spike defended himself as Sam's phone started ringing and Spike dug it out of his pocket before Sam had a chance to.

"Spike." Sam tried to reach the phone. "Spike come on!" He pleaded.

"No just because you have a broken arm doesn't mean I'm going to be nice." He smirked as he pressed accept on the IPhone and a little girls picture appeared.

"Katherine?" Jules immediately recognized her two year old niece. "Where are your parents?"

"Hi," The camera angle changed and Adam was now in the picture. "Katie I really worried about you Sam so we decided to call and make sure you were okay." He said ad Spike got board and tossed the IPhone back into Sam's hand.

"Uh-huh," Sam nodded his head as he shared a look with Jules, "I think this conversation should be outside." He made his way outside of the gym. "I'm not sure if that is child abuse or if it's okay to use your daughter like that." Sam questioned.

Adam sighed "She was really worried about you and don't worry I sent her down outside to help Stacy rake leafs.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head, "I'm still not telling you anything alright I thought we had a deal you don't ask what's wrong and I don't tell you."

"Sam-" Adam sighed just as Jules rushed outside swiftly taking the IPhone out of Sam's hands.

"Commander Halloran wants to see you." She said as she pulled her fall jacket on.

**Flashpoint **

"Come on!" Sam sighed frustrated as somebody knocked on his apartment door at nine o'clock later that night. "Please be Spike." He spoke to himself as he walked towards the door and slowly opened it. "You're not Spike." He came face to face with Jules.

Jules gave him a questioning look. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked allowing herself to laugh slightly.

"Oh no;" Sam laughed as well as he stepped aside to let het in. "I was just running down the list of people who would come knocking at my door this late at night." He further explained. "Spike was the better of the two options."

"Ah," Jules nodded her head. "How's your arm?" She gestured towards the full cast on his arm.

"I'm managing." He answered, "You, uh on a date?" He looked at her skinny tight fitting skinny jeans and autumn coloured top.

Jules blushed tomato read as she looked at her outfit "I guess you could kind of call it a date." Her feet gently shifted on the ground. "Kristen's coming to visit me next week." She tried to muster a smile.

"You must be excited." Sam smiled although he was curious to know what Jules was doing standing in his apartment at nine o'clock at night.

"Yeah I am." She finally lifted her head. "She's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh?" Sam asked. "I thought-Jules why are you here?" He finally asked.

Sighing deeply Jules began "You know last night how I said I didn't feel safe and things never could go back to the way they were?" Jules asked as Sam nodded his head. "Well I was talking to Adam, then to Kristen and Stacy and then finally I talked to Martin and finally I decided-well I was actually kind of wondering maybe if I could have my ring back?" She looked into his baby blue eyes.

Sam's face lit up with happiness as he hugged her. "Of course you can have it back sweetheart." He pulled her into a romantic kiss. "You know I really do love your family." He smiled as he wrapped his good around her waist and led her towards his bedroom.

"That's good because they certainly all love you." She laughed. "You should really thank Kristen and Stacy though they think you're cute and sweet; so I let them convince me to let you stay around for a little while." She playfully poked him as she settled herself at the end of his bed.

"Ah I see." Sam smiled back as he reached into his dresser drawer. "Remind me to get them both a huge Christmas present." Sam continued as he found what he was looking for. "Here" Sam proudly smiled to himself as he found the engagement ring but it fumbled out of his reach and landed on the ground.

"Sam," Jules quickly grabbed the ring before Sam could get to it. "You need to ask for my help." She sighed as she gently placed the ring in the palm of his good hand. "You have a broken arm and-

"Ssh sweetheart." Sam gently and carefully placed the engagement ring on Jules finger and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered softly in her ear."

"I love you to Sam." Jules ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie underneath a warm blanket." She took his good hand and led him out of the bedroom.

Sam felt his heart melt as he smiled. "Perfect." He managed to say as her lips brushed against his.

"Perfect." She repeated back to him smiling as well.

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D


	13. Acceptance

**A\N **Here's the next chapter :D Sorry it took me so long to update school has been weighing me down a lot. I hope everyone likes this chapter agian it wasn't edited so any mistakes made are mine. I looked it over and edited it myself so I hope its okay but if its not I'm sorry. Oh and just a reminder when you see a bolded Flashpoint it means a change of scence.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Guess Who.

**Spoilers: **Attention Shoppers, Between Heartbeats, Follow the Leader, Whatever it Takes, Acceptable Risk.

**Warnings: **This chapter might be diffcult to read but I think that its in character and very strong no more sad then the average Flashpoint episode

**Acceptance **

"Kristen!" Jules let out a very un Jules like sequel as she spotted her sister in-law in the crowded airport.

"Jules!" Kristen's brown curls brushed against Jules face as she hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you, I've missed you.

"Same," Jules smiled settling down a little, "Come on Sam's over here." She picked up one of Kristen's suitcases and led her over to where Sam was standing. "Sammy this is my sister in-law Kristen, Kristen this is-well Sam." Jules shrugged her shoulders as Kristen already knew everything about Sam.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kristen shook Sam's hand, "I've heard good things about you, and that's from Adam and Stacy." She laughed as Jules blushed.

"I've heard great things about you as well." Sam smiled. "I'm looking forwarded to seeing pictures of Jules when she was younger."

"Sorry I've only known her since she was ten if you want picture you'll have to ask her father or her brothers."

"I think I'll do that," Sam grinned.

"No you won't." Jules shook her head. "Not until I see pictures of you when you were younger."

"No can do Jewel, my parents were never into picture taking, we moved around so much they always got lost so they just stopped taking them." Sam explained as they walked into the cold fall air.

"I don't believe that Sam." Jules shook her head. "Your mother must have taken picture of you and your sister."

"You have a sister? Stacy told me you were an only child." Kristen looked towards Sam. "I guess it would make sense though you being so protective and good with kids. How old is she?"

"She'll be twenty-seven this December." Sam answered trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

**Flashpoint **

"Jules are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine-I just-" Jules stumbled to find the right words to say as she watched Spike's car drive out of her driveway. "Sam's sister died when he ten, he was taking her to the park and she stepped off the curb and got hit by a car; she was only five. I should have known better then to bring it up but I forgot." Tears fell from Jules eyes as she played with her engagement ring. "It's stupid because I know how I'd feel if Sam brought up my mother I know how much it hurts and-I-I'm so stupid."

"No you're not Jules trust me; I've made that mistake before it just slipped out it's not your fault." Kristen comforted her.

"I know I remember;" Jules rubbed her feet on the carpet. "When we first met you told me I looked like my mother because of the pictures Johnny had showed you."

"You stomped on my foot and hit me." Kristen remembered. "I was mad at Johnny after that for not telling me the truth about your mother."

"Just like you're mad at me now?" Jules asked looking into Kristen's forest green eyes.

"No I'm not mad at you Jules but I think we both owe Sam an apology."

"Yeah I think we do." Jules nodded her head.

**Flashpoint **

"Is your person wearing a hat?"

"No."

"No!"

"That's right N…O no."

"Every person I have up is wearing a hat you're cheating."

"Well then you've made a mistake because my person is not wearing a hat."

"I didn't make a mistake you're cheating."

"Cheating! How do cheat at Guess Who?

"Easy you lie. You lie you lie!"

"I think you've been watching too many scary movies."

"I think you're just jealous because I have two good arms."

"I also know how to shoot a gun with both hands."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, maybe not;"

"It is a threat."

It's-"

"Looks like we came at the right time I wouldn't want Sam to go to jail for assaulting somebody with a cast." Jules smiled as she and Kristen walked into Sam's apartment to find Sam and Spike in a heated argument.

"Don't give him any ideas Jules." Spike stood up and put on his coat. "I think I'm going to leave now."

Jules nodded her head, "See you later Spike."

"See you later," He put on his running shoes.

"I'll go with you," Kristen quickly thought on her feet and hurried out the door with Spike.

**Flashpoint **

"If I thought sorry would be enough I'd-"

"Forget it Jules!" Sam stood up angrily as his beer bottle fell out of his casted hand and shattered across the living room floor.

"Sam!" Jules sighed. "You have a broken arm ask for help!" She ran her fingers through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

"It's habit Jules!" Sam bit back angrily.

"Well un-habit it because I am not spending the next two months living with someone who is too stubborn to ask for help! It'll kill me Sam; I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Fine there's the door." Sam pointed towards the front door of his apartment. "It's a free country Jules you can do whatever you want."

Jules shook her head. "You don't know how tempting that is right now."

"Then leave,"

"Sam!" Jules cried, "Stop making my life difficult! First you want me to stay and now you're telling me to leave this isn't fair and I've tried to be strong but you have to help to you need to realize you have a broken arm and you need help."

"And you need to realize that this isn't going to be easy alright if you want a fairytale life go back to Scott or Steve or-"

"Sam! I don't want a fairytale life I want you and I know it's hard okay I lost my mother to remember!" She screamed tears running fast down her face.

"You didn't watch her die, you weren't there you didn't see the blood and the shoes and-those shoes." Sam's voice cracked.

Jules fidgeted with her hands and with her ring. "I-I was there Sam I was with her when that sniper killed her. We were going shopping and I was holding her hand I-I heard a gun go off and I-I looked down and saw the blood I watched her fall and I-there was blood all over my hands; and everywhere I didn't know what to do I was only five just like your sister Sam just like her."

"You're not just like her Jules!" Sam shouted. "Nobody's just like her! My father he thought I should have died instead of her she was perfect and I wasn't and-

"It's not fair that she died instead of you but you're glad it wasn't you." Jules finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah I'm glad she didn't have to see that-see what I saw."

"Me too;"

"I never knew you watched your mother die." Sam finally looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your sister what was her name?"

"Lizzie, Lizzie her name was Lizzie."

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	14. Not very Traditional

**A\N **I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I have a bad case of the flu and the thought of spending another second stairing in front of the TV tourtured me so I decided to write a very Jammy chapter. I checked it over a few times and I think its all in-character but my sickness might be getting the better of me. Remember the bolded Flashpoint means a change of scence

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **I tried to make this chapter a little more romantic and adult but not M worthy it may be bordering it towards the end but it never crosses it.

**Spoilers: **None

**Not very Traditional**

"Mhmm!" Jules groaned sleepily as Sam's alarm clock went off at five thirty in the morning. "Turn it off!" She closed her pillow around her ears. "SAM!" She complained as the alarm clock became louder and louder. "Sam!" She finally opened her eyes and sat up feeling a ping of guilt in the pit of her stomach when she saw Sam fidgeting with the clock with his left hand. "Sorry Sam I-" She mentally hit herself as he turned to face her after successfully turning the alarm clock off.

Sam shrugged his shoulder as he gently kissed her forehead running his good hand over her shoulder. "It's going to take some time." He told her. "Don't worry about it." He told her again.

"I know but it's been a week and-"

"It's fine sweetheart." Sam kissed her lips. "Don't worry about it." His lips slowly moved to her nose. "I'm not mad."

Jules smiled as she gently ran her hand over his cheek as her eyes caught a glimpse at the clock "Oh my gosh!" She suddenly exclaimed "Kristen and Stacy are going to be here in ten minutes!" She jumped out of bed and ran furiously into the bathroom.

"Jules I don't think they would mind if you weren't ready yet." Sam said in an effort to calm her down although he did find it extremely sexy when she was rushed. "They're both married."

"Married being the operative word Sam;" Jules brushed her teeth as she pulled on a t-shirt. "You might want to put something on if you value your life." She commented as she looked at his naked body.

"What you don't think they'd approve?" Sam joked in a last ditched effort to cheer Jules up but his effort back fired and she glared at him.

"Okay Jules, I'm getting changed." Sam hurried towards his drawers to put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Good." Jules ran a brush through her tangled hair as she heard a knock on Sam's door. "Oh!" She groaned as she ran out of the bedroom to answer the door.

Sam sighed as he slowly put on a pair of track pants and a grey t-shirt he seriously needed to do something about Jules uptight behavior. Smiling to himself as he pictured the scene Sam whipped the smile off his face as he entered to main part of his apartment.

"Uncle Sammy!" Katherine flew at Sam "I made you card!" She squealed with delight and Sam who was still half asleep was having trouble comprehending the situation.

"Katherine!" Sam rubbed is tired eyes, "Katherine," Sam repeated as he looked at the toddlers sudden solemn face.

"I made you a card." She repeated on the verge of tears. "I sorry you're mad." She began to cry leaving Sam with a sudden ping of guilt.

"Katherine." Sam bent down to the young girl's level. "Katherine I am not mad at you, I just-I was surprised-that's all but I'm not mad at you." He carefully hugged the toddler. "You're my main girl why would I be mad at you?" He questioned making her face light up. "There's the smile I love, come on let's go and see this card." He took her hand and led her to where Jules was sitting with Kristen and Stacy.

"I thought I was your main girl?" Jules whispered playfully in his ear as Katherine scrambled to get the card out of her back pack and then proceeded to climb onto Sam's lap and show him her card.

"You both are." He whispered back making her smile as he listening to Katherine; tell him about the card she made for him.

**Flashpoint **

"Hey Kris what's in Dad's suitcase?" Jules had been eying her father's old suitcase for a good part of an hour and curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Well-" Kristen shared a nervous look with Katherine. "Don't be mad Jules- you don't have to-

"What is it?" Jules insisted she be told the answer.

"It's your mother's wedding dress." Kristen spoke slowly as the whole room grew silent and Jules face became paler and paler.

"It'll probably fit you and you always loved it we thought-" Kristen tried to explain her actions as Jules eyes filled with tears her.

"You had no right-" She continued to cry.

"Jules It's beautiful, just try it on." Stacy told her as more tears flew down Jules cheeks.

Kristen shot Stacy an annoyed look and said, "Jewel you remember the day you stumbled across it when you-well-you were hiding-and-you-you know.., She continued only when Jules nodded her head. "You had ran up into the attic and your father had called me and you had the dress on and you were crying and you said you looked just like your mother in that dress and-

"Yeah Kris I remember." Jules cut her off. "What's your point?"

"My point is that maybe it's a good thing you look so much like your mother Jules, maybe that way you won't forget her and that's a good thing Jules."

"I don't want to wear it!" Jules cried as she buried her head in Sam's chest soaking his t-shirt with her tears as he looked disapprovingly at both Kristen and Stacy.

"I want it then!" Katherine beamed with delight as she took it upon herself to open up her Grandfather's dirty old suitcase and take out her late Grandmother's wedding dress. "Mommy it'white!" She complained.

"Well that's the colour most wedding dresses are sweetheart." Kristen explained her niece.

"Mine will be pink!" She decided, "You wear it Auntie Jules!" She pulled the dress over to Jules. "You look pretty. She innocently said.

"Katie-" She began but stopped when she saw the dress and remembered how beautiful it was and then looked into Katherine's brown eyes, "Only if you'll be our Flower Girl.

"What's a Flower Girl?" She asked scratching her head.

"Well it's-a-it's." Jules tried to explain.

"It's a little girl as cute as you who gets to wear pink." Sam told her.

"I'm in!" Katherine quickly agreed. "I love pink!"

**Flashpoint **

"Jules you look-you-look-" Sam's mouth froze as he walked into his bedroom and saw Jules in her mother's wedding dress. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful." He breathed.

Jules blushed as she turned around "That's why I didn't want you to see it when I tried it on for Kristen and Stacy early. That and Kristen and Stacy believe in the whole 'bad luck' thing."

"Ah," Sam nodded his head as he stepped further into the room. "I'm guessing you don't." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"No I don't." She smiled and suddenly felt his lips on hers and felt his good arm run over her back and then she flet urges and needs she had never exprencied before."You we're great with Katherine, you know that right? She loves you." Jules told him in between kisses finally making Sam look her in the eyes. "I don't know if it's just hormones or some crazy twisted fantasy but I want to make babies with you Sam; I really, really do. I want to carry your children and see you play with them and-

"Jules!" He moaned. "Jules don't make this harder you're all ready in a wedding dress.

"I've never been much of a traditional type." She smiled mischievously.

"Expect for rules," Sam pointed out and Jules pushed him onto the bed.

"Jules I'm not sure your father and brothers would be at all pleased if I got you pregnant before we were married."

Jules scoffed "My father may be old fashioned but Johnny and Kristen got married when they were twenty-two and pregnant with their first child; they are not only both alive today, but they're living on his property."

"Jules," Sam spoke seriously "Jules your father probably saw that as the honorable thing to do. If you got pregnant it would be different, you're his daughter it would-"

Jules shook her head "As long as your intentions were good, which they are, then he would be nothing but happy for us." Jules slowly kissed him as he slowly relaxed and loosened up. "You're way to uptight Sammy." Jules commented as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sam laughed "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you this morning." He commented as Jules slowly took off his t-shirt and began kissing his chest smiling as he moaned with delight.

**TBC **


	15. Early Christmas

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter there is a small mystery aspect to it, but you find all the answers at the end of the chapter so don't worry, no clif-hanger ending. Oh and remember a bolded Flashpoint means a change of scences; and I hope the Leaf's comment does not offend anyone as it was not intended to.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, the Toronto Maple Leafs or the NHL.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **A tiny bit of adult themes just like the last chapter but currently not enough to make the M.

**Early Christmas **

"Are you cold?" Jules asked Sam as she walked into the main room on his apartment wrapped in two blankets two sweatshirts, sweat pants, a winter jacket, a hat, mitts and a scarf

"No but I think you are." Sam chuckled as he walked over to her kissing her as he wrapped her in his arms. "You do feel a little warm." He commented as he felt her forehead.

Jules glared at him. "That's not funny." She commented. "I'm really cold."

"It's not a joke Jewel." Sam promised her. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"No! Sam!" Jules sighed. "We said we would so let's just get it over with, everybody already knows and if we don't do it today then we'll have to do it after Christmas and-"

"Alright Jules;" Sam stopped her. "You sure you're all right with this?"

Jules nodded her head as he head fell onto his shoulder. "Yep, it's easier this way, plus your arm's back." She added laughing.

"Yeah there is that." Sam smiled. "I still have the sling though." He looked at the loose sling on his arm.

"Yeah but not all the time;"Jules reminded him as she looked at her watch. "I'm going to go get dressed." She kissed him on the lips and slowly made her way back into his bedroom.

"Jules-" Sam called after her but she only waved her arm in response."Jules Adam is meeting us there right?" He asked and this time she gave him thumbs up, before closing the door to his bedroom, to get changed.

**Flashpoint**

Jules had slowly gotten changed into an appropriate outfit for the occasion and was now pacing the bedroom in high heels that she knew would be killing her feet later. "This is a good thing!" She kept on repeating quietly to herself on both subjects and things she had running through her mind. "It is good!" She fell onto the bed running her hands over her face. Inwardly groaning as she felt sick to her stomach she slowly stood up and walked out of the bedroom. "I'm ready." She told Sam as she walked into the main art of the apartment again.

"You look beautiful." He smiled kissing her softly on the lips. "You sure-"

"Yes Sam I'm fine are you sure?" Jules asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine I agree with you I thinks it's better like this." He told her. "Well I'm ready to go as well then if we're both sure we want to do this." He told her.

"We're both sure." Jules told him nodding her head as she looked at his dress shirt and dark dress jeans. "You look handsome." She commented.

"Aw Jules really?" Sam joked. "I was going for something a little more adult."

Jules shook her head laughing. "Later Sammy;" She smiled as they walked out the door of the apartment.

**Flashpoint **

When Jules and Sam arrived at their destination they found Spike sitting outside on a bench wearing an outfit similar to Sam's.

"Aw isn't t that cute, you're both wearing the same outfit. You didn't plan it did you?" Jules asked Sam as they walked up to Spike.

"Nope;" Sam shook his head as he almost toppled to the ground by the force of his best friends hug. "Spike;" Sam stumbled on his feet as Jules gently took hold of him and steadied. "Spike I really don't want to break anything else.

"Sorry;" He quickly apologized. "This is just really exciting he admitted. "I couldn't sleep last night! He admitted as he hugged Jules.

Jules smiled "Join the club;" She responded as she took out her cell phone from her purse "I'm going to see where Adam is." She said as she sent her older brother a text message. "He's usually early so I'd be very surprised if he wasn't here somewhere."

"Jewel ," Sam laughed tapping her on the shoulder as he saw Adam walking their way. "I don't think you need to text him."

"Adam;" Jules smiled as she ran towards her brother and hugged him. "Thank you for coming."

"You kidding Jules, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled as he looked his younger sister in the eyes. "Are you sure about this though?" He asked. "This isn't usually your thing." He added.

"Adam you know how hard it's been; this just feels right plus this way nobody feels left out.

"Actually Katherine does;" Adam told her smiling. "She's not a very happy little girl right now but she hates Sam more then you so, you don't have much to worry about."

"That's of so comfort." Jules returned the smile as they walked back over towards Sam and Spike, "You remember Spike right? I think you met him the last time you guys were down here."

"Yeah he's the one with the robot right?" He asked Jules.

"Yep that's Spike." Jules smiled proudly "He'll tell you all about her if you want."

"He named his robot?" Adam looked towards his sister "Maybe we should talk."

**Flashpoint **

"Sam I know I don't need to tell you, and Jules can take care of herself but if you hurt her mentally, physically, emotionally or sexually-"

"Adam I would give my life for Jules, I know what I did and I'm sorry I did it, but I love her more than I've ever loved anybody I would never hurt her on purpose.

Adam looked at him "What do you mean on purpose?"

"If my stress levels ever get to high or my father comes and angers me and Jules is there-"

"That's what happened before;" Adam remembered.

"Exactly;"

"Sam in my professional opinion you're doing fine right now, just try and keep a democratic, distant and peaceful relationship with your father and everything will hopefully be okay."

"Hopefully," Sam responded as Jules stopped talking to Spike and turned to look at them.

"Hey Sammy these two have a hockey game to get to and we have an apartment to get back to." She broke up the conversation between Sam and Adam.

"Oh yes the hockey game;" Sam smiled as he looked at Spike and smiled, "How I wish I could see the Leaf's loose live in person."

"Hey!" Spike defended his team. "They're just going through a rough time right now they'll get better."

"Okay Spikey whatever you say." Sam smiled as he walked over to Jules and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Have fun at the game with him Adam;" He joked lightheartedly.

Adam smiled as Spike made a face, "Yeah I think I will;" He decided. "See you guys later," He waved to Jules and Sam.

"Yeah if we don't see you before you leave see you next week." Jules told him.

"You bet;" Adam smiled as he disappeared down the street with Spike.

**Flashpoint **

As soon as the door the door to their apartment closed Sam pinned Jules against the wall and began kissing her running his hands over her body."

"Sam," Jules squirmed in his grasp. "Sam stop;" She fought tears in her eyes as Sam immediately backed away from her a look of deep concern, not anger in his eyes.

"Jules is there something you're not telling me?" Sam asked her gently.

Jules struggled to regain her composer as she looked Sam in the eyes, "I-"

"Its okay sweetie," Sam comforted her, "We're married now, it's just us, I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

"No Sam it's not just us." Jules told him, "In seven months, it won't be just us." She said unable to meet his gaze.

"Jules are you-are you pregnant?" Sam asked as Jules slowly nodded her head and a huge smile appeared on his face as he lifted Jules up and spun her around in his arms. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." He told her as he put her on the ground and pulled her into a slow kiss.

"Sam it's not Christmas yet;" Jules reminded him as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Jules no present could ever beat this day, for seven months at least." He smiled placing another kiss on her lips. "Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" He asked her as he placed his hand over her abdomen.

"I couldn't get one until the New Year;" Jules told him. "That's good though I figure we would have told everybody by then."

"We're telling Sergeant Parker and Ed tomorrow." He told her as Jules opened her mouth to protest. "That is not open for discussion Jules." He added seriously as she closed her mouth inwardly smiling at his protective nature. "That way they can start looking for a replacement over the holidays and you can get as much rest as you can."

"Sam if you think I'm staying in this apartment for seven months you're out of your mind!" Jules stared wide-eyed at her new husband in the eyes.

"Well you're currently not working;" He told her. "I'm not taking that chance, not in the command truck and currently not on a rooftop with a sniper rifle."

Jules crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "What about target practice?"

"No;"

"Sam!" Jules uncrossed her arms and through them up in the air in protest. "You can't bubble wrap me;"

"Yeah but I can do every but;" He said pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review :D


	16. Monsters are real

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me; My goal is to make this story at leasy fifty chapters so any feedback you have is greatly appreicated the more reviews I have the better I can make the chapters. I'm tryint really hard to keep to the summary and introduce new characters slolwy and not all ant once as thay only confused people so I hope you're not confused by this chapter. Remember a bolded Flashpoint means a change of scence

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Monsters Inc.

**Spoilers: **Acceptable Risk (only if you read between the lines)

**Warnings: **Character death

**Monsters are real**

"Raw! Raw!" Katherine acted like a monster after she had just watched Monsters Inc.

"Oh no!" Sam pretended to be scared as he fell off the couch. "Oh no she's going to eat me," He played along as Katherine smiled and started ticking him.

"Raw! Raw!" She growled.

"Oh no Katie he's tickling you;" Ten year old Rebecca played along. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Katie jumped around.

"That means he gets to help us build the world's largest snowwomen!" Katie smiled brightly.

"Uh I'm not-" Sam began but Katherine was already jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on!" Katherine pulled Sam's hand towards the door. "Outside," She smiled as Sam lifted her up.

"Okay Katie;" Sam put his niece on his shoulders and picked and followed Rebecca into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy is going to help us make the world's largest snowwomen!" Rebecca announced. "It's going to be bigger than the house and we're going to work on it all night!"

"Uh Rebecca did you ask you uncle first?" Kristen asked her daughter.

"Yep, he said he would, it was his idea, well sort of."

"He has too!" Rebecca whined as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry kiddo I am, and then later, you can help me throw snowballs at Rebecca." Sam added laughing as he took Katherine off his shoulders and carried her as he playfully chased Rebecca out down the hall.

**Flashpoint **

"Jules…." Kristen was speechless, "After flying all day, spending close to two hours in a car and then watching a movie and now this! As soon as they make cloning legal I want a copy." She said. "He'll make a great father-if you know-" Kristen knew Jules didn't like to talk about babies.

"I second that notion." Stacy told Jules making her blush. "He's amazing with Katherine, she loves him."

"Yeah I know." Jules nodded her head, she hated not being able to tell her sister in-law's that she was pregnant but she and Sam had decided to tell everyone after dinner.

"You can go lay down if you want to." Kristen offered. "You to Stacy;"

"You know what I might take you up on that." Stacy stood up, "If you're really okay with it I mean."

"Of course I'm okay with it, what about you Jewel do you want to have a rest?

"No I'm okay I think I might go and help them build that snowman. You want to come?" She asked.

"No I'm waiting for Johnny to call me when he's leaving Andrew's hockey game."

"Okay," Jules nodded her head, "I'm going to go and freeze outside." She said as she walked towards the coat room.

**Flashpoint **

"Oh look who it is;" Sam smiled as Jules walked outside and into the cold Alberta air. "I forgot how cold winters are here." She shivered walking over to Sam who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You should be inside resting." He whispered in her air as he kept a watchful eye on Rebecca and Katherine. "It's too cold for you,"

"Sam I grew up in Medicine Hat I'm used to these winters, you on the other hand-" Jules was very tempted to get mad at him, his protectiveness was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm immune to weather." He finished. "I lived in so many climates I don't feel hot or cold." He told her.

"Okay Sammy whatever you say." Jules smiled as she made a snow ball and put in down his shirt laughing as he jumped up in the air.

"Hey!" Sam jumped.

"What happened to "I'm immune to weather?" Jules mocked

Sam shook his head as he picked up a snowball and then remembering that Jules was pregnant threw it back on the ground. "I'm not going to start a snowball fight with you Jules."

"Sam stop-just-uh!" Jules turned around and stormed back inside Johnny and Kristen's house.

"What's wrong with Auntie Jules?" Katherine asked.

"She's just tired;" Sam lied, "So Katie how's-" He turned around and smiled as he saw the toddler asleep in the snow, "Looks like she's not the only one." He whispered as he scoped Katherine into his arms and carried her inside the house, "Come on Rebecca, we can warm up a little before we go back outside." He told the ten year old as she obediently nodded her head and followed him inside the house.

"I'll go and find Mommy; maybe we can have some hot chocolate." Rebecca told Sam as she scurried off to find her mother.

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up." Sam whispered as he as gently as he could took off Katherine's winter boots and coat.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Jules suddenly appeared and walked quietly into the room.

"Uh, it's either because you're pregnant or you love me;" Sam told her smiling.

"Cute." Jules responded as she gently took off Katherine's gloves.

"She can take a nap in Rebecca's room; she said that it was okay." Jules told him.

"Okay, lead the way." Sam told her as he followed her down the hall and towards the staircase and then into a very pink room; setting Katherine gently on the bed he frowned, "This was too easy." He turned back towards Jules, "It can't be this easy."

"Don't push your luck;" Jules told him as she began to walk towards the door. "Come on Sam, before she does wake up;"

"Right;" Sam nodded his head as he followed Jules out of the room. "Is it really that easy?" He asked Jules again as they walked down the stairs.

"Either that or you're just very good;" She answered.

"Auntie Jules!" Rebecca flew at Jules, "Auntie Jules Andy's dead!" She sobbed. "He's dead! Someone killed him!"

"Rebecca slow down, just take a deep breath." Jules instructed her niece as she bent down to her level, "Now what about Andy?" She asked as Rebecca fell into her arms sobbing, barley breathing. "Rebecca;" Jules comforted her niece as she shared a worried look with Sam. "Rebecca sweetie-" She began when she heard the phone slam on the receiver and Kristen start sobbing.

"Rebecca you stay with Uncle Sammy, I'm going to go talk to Mommy," Jules used soothing and normal words and names to sooth the young girl as she handed her over to Sam.

"Come on sweetie lets go and watch a movie;" Sam said.

"No!" Rebecca cried, "Andy!" She cried, "Andy!"

"Rebecca-Rebecca you have to calm down!" Sam stood her on the floor and held her firmly, "You're going to get sick if you keep doing this you're going to choke okay?"

Rebecca nodded her head as the tears continued to fall down her face, "I want Andy!" She cried again and Sam finally gave up and just let the little girl hug her, but he was not under any circumstances going to tell her everything was going to be okay, because it wasn't going to be okay. The death of a sibling was too much for a child to handle.

**Flashpoint **

"They were just stopped at a red light, and then when it turned green Johnny had trouble starting the car because of the ice and then-then this car who couldn't wait came around the corner and hit the car there was ice and he was going to fast he hit the back seat, and Andy he died instantly and then the car spun and it fell down a hill and-the car's a mess and Johnny and Adam are shaking but by baby's dead he was thirteen!" Kristen cried and she just kept crying and Jules didn't know what to do, she had never seen Kristen like this before.

"Kristen-" Jules began "

Just send in Rebecca." She said not allowing Jules to talk.

"Okay;" Jules nodded her head as she stood up and walked back in the hallway where Sam sat on the floor his shirt covered with Rebecca's tears. "Rebecca;" Jules spoke softly, "Your mom wants to see you."

Rebecca nodded her head as she stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Car accident;" Jules mouthed to Sam as she fell into his arms a few tears running down her face. "He was thirteen;"

"All Rebecca would say was Andy, I want Andy," Sam spoke sadly.

"She adored him;" Jules said, "He was an amazing kid, great hockey player, he was looking forward to meeting you," She told him as she continued to cry.

"Come on let's go and sit down," He led her into the living room; "You and the baby need to rest."

"SAM!" Jules yelled as softly as she could as she yanked her hand out of his grip. "Sam you need to stop treating me like this I'm not going to be able to do this for seven months if you keep treating me like a-uh just loosen up a little nothing is going to happen-but-you need to let me ne upset-you-" She was interrupted when Katherine started crying and Sam ran towards the room she was sleeping in.

"Uncle Sammy!" She sleepily smiled when she saw him, "You sad;" She noticed tears in his eyes and then she saw Jules crying. "Is Mommy and Daddy hurt?"

"No sweetie;" Jules quickly responded. "Your Mommy and Daddy are fine and your Daddy is going to be so happy when he see's you." Jules told her.

"Where Mommy?" She asked tears in her eyes. "Mommy!" She cried as Sam picked her up, "Okay sweetheart;" He said as he carried Katherine into the guest bedroom where Stacy was sleeping.

"Mommy!" Katherine's cry immediately woke her mother as Sam set her down on the floor and she went into her arms.

"Mommy!" She cried as Stacy looked at both Sam and Jules.

"What happened?" She mouthed.

"Car accident, Andy died;" Jules mouthed back, "We didn't know how to tell her;" She added.

Stacy nodded her head, "I'll wait for Adam;" She told them as she felt tears in her eyes as well. "How is she going to understand this?" She shook her head and looked at Sam and Jules. "How is she ever going to understand?" She hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	17. Life Lessons

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. :D I hope it's still in character and not too choppy. Please review and tell me what to think of the story so fair.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **Acceptable Risk

**Warnings: **Talk of death

* * *

**Life Lessons**

"_Daddy!" _Rebecca remembered Katherine and her racing towards their fathers as the two brothers walked through the door. She remembered the tears in her father's eyes as he held her and the innocent confusion in the eyes of her three year old cousin. "It's not fair;" She mumbled silently as she watched the three year old sleep. "Andy was nice;" She felt tears in her eyes as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Katie;" She shook the three year old shoulders as her brown eyes groggily opened and tears formed.

"No!" She began to cry loudly, "Sleep;" She cried.

"Ssh;" Rebecca pulled her up despite Katherine's struggles, "We're sleeping with Auntie Jules and Uncle Sam;" She told her.

"No!" She cried holding her favourite doll tightly.

"Yes;" Rebecca responded; "And be quiet we don't want to wake everybody up;"

"Becky mean;" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as Katherine led her into the room Jules and Sam were sleeping in.

"Go and wake them up;" Rebecca gently pushed her cousin towards the bed," Go;" She urged again.

"Uncle Sammy;" Katherine tugged on the sheets, but Sam didn't wake up. "Uncle Sammy;" She tugged tighter.

Sam mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his watch "It's 1:00;" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Uncle Sammy;" Katherine cried tiredly and Sam finally turned to look at her and then at Rebecca.

"Come on;" He gently lifted Katherine up, "Be quiet, I want your Aunt to sleep through the night;" He said as he helped Rebecca climb onto the bed. "I'll keep the nightmares away;" He told them as Rebecca crawled under the covers. "You just sleep;" He told them soothingly. "Just sleep;"

* * *

"Katherine! You idiot! Get your foot out of my face!" Rebecca angrily pushed the three year olds foot away waking her up.

"Mean Becky! Mean! Nice Andy!" Katherine grabbed her hair and pulled it as woke up.

"Don't ever say his name again! You don't deserve to say his name!

"Andy nice!"

"You spoiled rotten-"

"Uncle Sam! Let me go! Rebecca fought to get out of her uncle's tight grip on her as he placed her on the ground.

"That's enough Rebecca; you, know better, go and get changed before you wake up your aunt." Sam told her.

"To late;" Katherine told him as Jules groggily opened her eyes.

"Uncle Sam-"

"No, Rebecca go and wait, I want to have a word with you;" Sam told the ten year old as she dragged her feet out of the room.

"Sam, give her a break;" Jules told her husband as she rubbed her eyes. "Think of what she's going through."

"I know what she's going through;" Sam reminded her as he climbed out of bed, "I'm going to go and tell her a little story;" He said as he walked out of the bedroom and walked into Rebecca's room and found her sitting on her bed. "Rebecca;" Sam walked towards the bed and knelt down beside it, "Rebecca;" Sam gently lifted her head she was looking at him. "Rebecca I'm going to tell you a story alright." Sam told her.

"Fine;" Rebecca responded in a barely audible voice.

"There was once a young boy who like you lost a sibling and he was miserable he thought his parents hated him, he started doing bad things he bullied his friends pushing them all away and he started talking back to his parents and he turned into a troubled kid. This boy's father was really important and everybody looked up to him but he was always working and he used to make time for his family but when his daughter died he became sad and his son hated him so much that he kept on running away. He didn't understand that his father was sad too and all he wanted was his son to talk to him and tell him what was wrong; but the son wouldn't. This boy was ten, just like you Rebecca and he pushed everybody away even though they all loved him. I know it's hard but you need to try and understand that Katherine doesn't understand what's going on, she's only a baby. She's three and you're ten."

"What happened to the boy?" Rebecca wondered. "Did his family really love him?"

"His family did love him, Rebecca,"

"Even his father? He seemed pretty mean."

Sam chuckled; "Yes Rebecca, even his father." Sam told her, "Come on I think you owe Katherine an apology."

"Okay Uncle Sam;" Rebecca stood up.

"Jewel, Stacy's making pancakes if you want any." Sam spoke as he walked back into Jules' childhood bedroom.

"Okay," She responded waving him off. "I probably shouldn't eat I just threw up dinner; besides I'm fat." She told him as she lifted up her t-shirt and showed him the tiny bump forming on her abdomen.

"You are not fat;" Sam told her walking up behind her and placing his arms around her waist. "You are carrying our child and you are very beautiful, very beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he moved his thumb over her abdomen in gentle circles.

"How did it go with Rebecca?" She suddenly remembered. "You didn't tell her about your sister did you?" She asked.

"I told her the story of a boy who made all the wrong choices until a person who holds a very special place in his heart changed his life around."

Jules smiled, "You Sam Braddock are the cutest person I know;" Jules smiled, "Your only problem is your parenting skills and I'm surprised to say it is because you are to strict."

Sam's face turned serious "Jules that was not strict, that was fair;"

"I think it was too strict;"

"Well maybe it was but it worked; she apologized to Katherine and she's downstairs now talking so I would say that was a job well done." Sam responded.

"I still think it was too strict;" Jules told him, "Come on I'll eat a little bit and then I think we should tell everyone."

"Whatever you want Jules;" Sam told her as he followed her out the door.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	18. Worst Nightmare times ten

**A\N **Thank you so much to everybody who has stuck with this story so fair it really means a lot to me. As you might have guessed from previous chapters this story is going to be very dark and sad. I actully think this is the darkest chapter I've ever written. That being said I will not be offended if you choose not to read it, however if you do I would kindly as that you review and tell me what you thought of it as I want to make this stoty beliveable and in character.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **This chapter may be offense to some as it deals with some adult topics (i.e miscarriges and death) please tell me if you think I should change the story rating to M.

**Spoilers: **None for the show but please read above to give you a warning as to what this chapter deals with as I do not want anybody to be offended or hurt by this chapter.

* * *

**Worst Nightmare times ten**

"That was not how I wanted to be sending my Christmas Eve;" Jules collapsed on her bed and began to take off her black high-heels. "No Mother should have to bury her child; it defies the laws of nature."

"Yeah I know Jules;" Sam agreed as he finished taking off his tie and sat down beside her. "I know;" He repeated as he rubbed her back.

"Right;" Jules placed her head on his shoulder. "That must have been hard for you;"

Sam cleared his throat "No I-uh I managed;" He told her as he noticed her rubbing her abdomen again. "Jules you've been doing that all morning;" He observed, "Maybe we should get Martin to take a look at it."

"No Sam its fine;" Jules told him. "He won't be able to do anything anyways."

"He's a pediatrician Jules he might know what's wrong." Sam said a look of deep concern on his face.

"No Sam he won't not with any medical equipment!" Jules stood up running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay Jules;" Sam quickly moved to calm her down, "You need to relax, take a nap you haven't been sleeping."

"No you're right Sam!" Jules exploded. "My nephew just died and my best friend is severely mourning, my father is distraught, my ten year old niece is taking her anger out on everyone else and you Sam- I have to worry about you because you lost your sister when you were a child; so I'm sorry sleep is the last thing on my mind right now!"

"Jules you don't have to worry about me." Sam told her as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Yes I do Sam! I love you and-and-I-"

"Jules!" Sam's arms were quickly around her as she fell to the floor both hands tightly wrapped around her abdomen.

"Call-" Jules didn't finish her sentence before she blacked out.

* * *

Jules eyes blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the shining light reflecting into her eyes. Rubbing her bandaged head she saw Sam's head resting on the side of the bed both hands in hers and dried tears on his cheeks. "Sam;" Jules groggily stroked her husband's blonde hair as he jolted upright.

"Jules!" He exclaimed. "Jules-Jules-Jules;" He repeated as he reached and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, so, so much."

"I love you to Sam;" Jules said slightly confused as to why he was so happy to see her. "What-what happened?" She asked.

"You hit your head; you don't remember?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"What about the baby is the-" Jules began to ask as she noticed the changed expression on Sam's face. "No-Please tell me-" She begged but Sam sadly shook his head and watched in horror as she broke down into tears her breathing rough.

"I'm so sorry Jules;" Sam. said. "I wish this wasn't happening." He confessed as he sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into him, rubbing her back. "I am so sorry;"

"Why?" Jules asked tears staining her face. "Why does this keep happening? Why is it all bad?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Sam confessed. "I wish I knew."

"Things seemed to be getting better and then Andy died and-"

"I know sweetie, I know." Sam comforted her.

"I should have told Martin last night when-maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"This isn't your fault Jules, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" She cried I lost our baby! I did that, not you, this is my fault, I should have listened to you."

"No Jules this isn't your fault it just happened, it isn't your fault." He told her but she was getting worse by the second.

"No it is-" She choked on her years and then her eyes closed and the machine beside her went crazy and nurses and doctors rushed into the room pushing Sam out.

* * *

Sam was pacing around the waiting room rubbing his hands together violently it had been over an hour since Jules had passed out and nobody had told him anything. Finally he saw Martin and he looked up but his brother in-law's expression quickly threw out any hope he had of good news.

"I told you not to tell her!" Martin roughly pushed him against a wall.

"She had a right to know!" Sam defended himself.

Martin shook his head "She was unstable on medication and had just woken up after fifteen hours! How stupid do you have to be to tell her something like that?" Martin asked her furiously as he wrapped one hand over Sam's throat.

"She's my wife!" Sam pushed Martin away. "I had a right to tell her!

"She's my baby sister, I think I know what's best for her; you've almost killed her twice already!"

"I-almost-what-?

"Yay, that's right she's in a coma her body, went into shock they had to sedate her. She's sleeping and hopefully she won't remember any of this."

"A coma? She'll wake up right?"

"Oh you better hope so;" Martin threatened, "And when she does I'm telling her what you did and the she'll do the best thing she's ever done, divorce you." Martin spat in Sam's face as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the waiting room.

Sam stood there shaking with anger and it took every bone in his body not to run after him. He wanted to but he knew that beating Martin, up wouldn't do anybody any good, accept maybe make him feel a little better. Instead he decided to take a walk and hope that he didn't run into anybody that wanted to hurt him on the way.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**A\N **Please review.


	19. What I Want

**A\N**Thank you so much ton everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. This idea stemed from one that a reviwer gave me so thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to you. Italics are flashbacks :D Just so nobody is confused, I hope everyone likes the chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBs.

**Spoilers: **Element of Suprise, Perfect Storm, Behind the Blue Line and Acceptable Risk.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

* * *

**What I want **

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! A loud clap in front of his face made him awake and fall unto the ground.

"What was that for?" Sam looked at Adam and Martin with less than amused expressions on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up;" Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm awake now;" Sam rubbed his head as he stood up. "And for the record shaking my shoulders will do;"

"We heard a loud clap woke you up;" Martin smiled, a smug smile.

"It does;" Sam responded shaking the anger out of his body. "What do you guys want?"

"For you to get a new attitude;" Martin told him.

Adam looked at his brother "Ignore him;" He told Sam. "I just wanted to bring you some clothes and Katie's card."

"For Jules not you-" Martin added.

"What is your problem with me?" Sam finally lost his temper.

"My only problem is you, you think you're so cocky just because you're a Braddock, General Braddock's son, maybe you can do whatever you want in the military but I'm not letting you get away with killing my baby sister!"Martin spat at him and with one step he was back into the hallways of the hospital.

"Sam!" Adam pushed him out of the hospital as well, "Marty's good friend died in after your father decided to extend all tours he would have been home but… he didn't make it. Then you got sent home against that rule and-" Adam explained to Sam he figured telling him the truth would be the best option.

"I hated that rule just as much as everybody else and I tried to tell him…" Sam shook his head angrily. "What happened to Matt-I-he would have been home too….I'll never forget the look on his mother's face. I killed my best friend and I couldn't tell her, I killed her son and I couldn't tell her. " Sam punched the wall and left.

* * *

"_Is this seat taken?" A young man with light brown hair and forest green eyes asked the only occupant._

_The young blue eyes man looked around the mess tent and once again all of the tables were full and all eyes were on him, "Only of you want to be the second least hated person in camp." _

"_I'll take my chances." He replied he Quebec accent strong. "I'm Matt Henry." He introduced himself._

"_Henry?" The young man questioned._

"_Henry;" Matt laughed. "It's French."_

"_Okay whatever you say;" The blonde haired man replied._

"_So do you have a name or I'm I just going to call you English?_

"_Oh;" Matt's companions face turned a light shade of red. "I'm Sam Braddock;" He stuck out his hand for Matt to shake and waited for the groan and the sudden excuse to leave._

"_It's nice to meat you;" Matt responded to Sam's surprise._

"_Yeah you to;" Sam eyed him, "Is this some kind of trick?" He wondered._

"_Trick what are you talking about?" Matt asked him._

"_Look the first rule of basic is that you don't betray your friends and the second rule is that you don't talk to me now either your just plain stupid or crazy." _

"_Both;" Matt replied sending Sam into a fit of laughter. _

_

* * *

_

"You are either stupid or crazy or you have a death wish I swear-" Martin told Sam as he rounded a corner in the Pediatrics Unit and saw Sam standing there."

"I've been told all three;" Sam tried to smile but then turned serious "I want to talk to you."

"Well I'm busy;"

"You weren't busy when you yelled at me twice today." Sam reminded him. "I want a serious talk Adam told me what happened and I think you need to hear both sides of the story."

"I'm not interested in some political cover-up!"

"That's what I told my father when I got sent home! I left and-I-JTF-2 is top-secret but-"

"Oh yeah I'm sure you wanted to stay! Martin rolled his eyes a Sam.

"My father had to pull me! Sam tried to explain. "Listen JTF-2 is a classified military operation I can't tell you why but I can tell you that I'd never trade-I'm happy with Jules, you're family what you had I never had growing up."

Martin scoffed "Oh please you're a Braddock you got whatever you wanted in a second."

"Believe me I didn't if I had gotten whatever I wanted my younger sister wouldn't have died and my best friend wouldn't have died and Andy wouldn't have died, Jules wouldn't be in coma and everybody would stop hating me because of my last name!"

Martin stared at him in shock he didn't have any words to say when his pager went off and he reached for the closest phone. "Jules woke up!" He told Sam immediately after he had hung up the phone but the younger man just stood there. "Did you hear me?"

Sam nodded his head "Go and talk to her first!" He said tears in his eyes and a tired notion of anger in his voice.

Martin ran his fingers through his hair. "Go!" He sighed "I'm not telling Jules what happened." He said but when he lifted his head his brother in-law was gone.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N **Please review and tell me I'f I should countine with my story (I'm thinking I might jump ahead a few years)


	20. My Family

**A\N **I am so sorry for the previous chapter twenty I read it last night and found out it was very confusing and didn't really make sense with the storyline. This was my orignial chapter twenty I had before I changed it to the other one. I'm not sure I like this one either but I hope at least some of you do. Please review neither way though as I want to know if I should keep writting this story or not as I've been getting less and less reviews each chapter I write.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, I love Lucy, MASH, ER or Grey's.

**Spoilers: **Aisle 13

**Warnings: **Talk of death.

**My Family**

"Jules!" Sam's face lit up as he walked into his wife's hospital room. "Jules;" He walked quickly towards her bedside and sat down beside her. "Hey sweetie;" He cooed gently as her kissed her forehead.

"Sammy;" Jules weakly smiled as she tried to sit up "I'm-"

"Ssh-" Sam gently silenced her, "I'm not loosing you again;"

"Sam you never lost me;"Jules crocked.

"You're forgetting what happened in that restaurant in Toronto." Sam stated.

"I-Sam I've always loved you." Jules told him. "I really am sorry I lost our baby;"

"Jules;" Sam shook his head then sighing he said, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Nightmares are hard to forget;" She told him sighing.

"If you ever have a nightmare all you have to do is pinch yourself that usually does the trick."

Jules stared at her husband "Not when you're in a coma;"

"I know that silly;" Sam told her. "That's what Adam told me when I was-well-"

"That's what our mother used to tell us when we had nightmares;"

"Here I was thinking Adam was smart;" Sam spoke trying to relieve the tension.

"I am smart;" Adam smiled as he walked into the room. "Marty told me you were up I just wanted to make sure you got Katie's card."

"Martin;" Jules brown eyes traveled to Sam's blue ones as she took the card out of his hands.

"Yeah Martin; at least one of your brothers hates me;"Sam joked, again you relief the tension

"That's it when we get back to Toronto you're not spending any more time with Spike; he's been a bad influence on you."

"Aw but Ricky;" Sam spoke in his best Lucy accent.

"No Lucy you cannot be in the show;" Jules scolded him back. "How come you know that?" She asked her voice back to normal.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "It was either I love Lucy or MASH on base."

"Aw," Jules nodded her head, "I grew up on old TV that's why I hate it so much."

"You like MASH;" Adam mocked "She had a crush on Hawkeye;"

"Oh should I be jealous;" Sam turned towards Jules smiling."

"Not unless you're crazy." Jules was slowly gaining back her strength.

"Oh well in that case-"

"Sam!" Jules sighed as Adam laughed as he silently left the room. "This really wasn't what I had in mind; Christmas like this, I know you never really celebrated Christmas so I wanted it to be special."

"I know you did Jules; but you know in all seriousness this was probably one of the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Sam do you really expect me to believe that?" Jules asked him a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah Jules I do;" Sam sighed as he stood up. "I'll explain it to you a little later right now I want you to get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head. "Remember just pinch yourself if you get to scared."

"I know Sammy;" Jules told him, "I love you;"

"I love you to Jewel;" Hen told her as he silently closed the door and saw Adam and Marti waiting outside her room. "Don't you ever work?" He tried to joke as he looked at Martin. "This seems like a ER episode of worse Grey's." He shuddered.

"First of all I am not Doug Ross and second of all-"

"Oh but you are Doug Ross Marty;" Adam told his older brother. "You so, so are."

"That's what I said;" Sam tried to explain.

"Hey!" Martin stopped the laughter. "Do you want to me to go and tell Jules what happened?"

"Martin;" Adam sighed in disappointment.

"She's sleeping and I'd like her to rest;" Sam explained. "No stress remember?"

"Oh now you're following orders." Martin rolled his eyes. "Are you sure your General Braddock's son."

"Unfortunately;" Sam replied as they walked out of the ICU unit and into the main hallway.

"Samuel!" General Braddock's voice boomed fear into Sam's veins as he slowly turned around and saw his father walking towards him.

"Sir;" Sam choked. "What-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You haven't been returning my phone calls." The General replied.

"Sorry sir I've been here at the hospital my wife she's been sick;"

"Wife?"

"Oh yeah I got married;" Sam suddenly remembered he had forgotten to tell his parents that he and Jules had gotten married.

"I'm sure your mother will be thrilled when she finds out you forgot to invite her;" General Braddock responded his voice dipped in sarcasm.

"It wasn't really a wedding just a court thing."

"A shot-gun wedding?"

"My best friend thought it was ironic you know how we're-"

"I thought I taught you better then to associate with idiots and marrying that girlfriend of yours-"

"You leave Jules out of this!" Sam warned.

"Jules?" The General laughed. "That's an interesting name."

"I said leave Jules out of this!" Sam lunged forward only to be held back by Adam and Martin.

"I presume you're a Callaghan as well?" Sam's father noticed Martin's ID badge hanging from his scrubs.

"Yeah that's right;" Martin looked at him. "I'd like to say it was nice meeting you but it really wasn't." He smirked as four security guards arrived to escort him out of the hospital.

"We really need to work on that temper of yours." Adam spoke to Sam gently after General Braddock was out of sight and earshot.

"My temper is the only thing my father ever gave me; of course it had to be a bad trait."

"Of course; you wouldn't expect him to give you anything nice;" Martin said. "He's a real piece of work I think I hate him more then you."

"Join the club;" Sam ran his fingers through his hair as Adam glared and Martin.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review and tell me if I should keep writting this story or not.


	21. Sam's Choice

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story; it means so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter and please remember to review.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the people who make Blackberry's

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sam's Choice**

Sam walked as slowly as he could into the hotel his parents were staying at; it was freezing outside but standing in below freezing Alberta temp. was better then facing his parents. Finally he took a deep breath and walked into the hotel lobby immediately spotting his parents and walking towards them.

"Samuel;" His mother sprang towards him and hit him over the head. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?" She demanded to know.

"It wasn't really planned." Sam tried to explain; but to no avail his mother was still upset.

"Tell me when my grandchild is born." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am;" Sam promised.

"I told you she wouldn't be very happy;" General Braddock justified his wife's behavior.

"I'm sorry Mom; if it makes you feel any better her father didn't go either."

"Well-" Maggie Braddock thought about her son's answer. "Your father told me she was in the hospital is she okay?"

"What? Oh yeah she's fine, she just fell, hit her head she had a concussion; but she's fine now; she'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow and back at her fathers house."

Maggie smiled obviously satisfied by her son's answer "In that case I think it would be a good idea if we went and met her and her family."

Sam mumbled something inedible his eyes diverting towards the floor. He loved his mother she had always tried to make sure he lived a normal life and tried to pretend their family wasn't broken; sometimes however she got mixed up in her own lies; and this was one of those times.

"Samuel, answer your mother." General Braddock instructed.

"Uh I'm not so sure that's a good idea;" Sam gulped as he slowly raised his head refusing to meet his mother's eyes.

"Why not?" Maggie demanded to know. "We have a right to meet our daughter in-law."

"Well-" Sam didn't want to imagine what would happen if Martin saw his father and the stress it would cause everybody else because of it. "Jules brother and sister in-law recently lost a son and I don' think they'd be in the mood for visitors."

"Oh! Well in that case we'll just have dinner with you and Jules then. What's the Jules short for again?"

"It's short for Juliana but not even her father calls her that; she hates it and she's still recovering and-"

"Stop making up excuses Samuel!" His father looked up from his Blackberry and stared his son right in the eyes not letting his eyes divert away. "If you don't want your mother and I meeting your wife and her family you should be man enough to say it to our faces."

"Well-I-its-not that." Sam really wished his father wasn't staring him down. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Maggie asked her son the hurt evident in her voice "Are you ashamed of us?"

"I just don't think Jules would fit in she's kind of- well-I'll let Dad fill you in on why he hates her; and I'm still getting to know her family and so fair its really great, for the most part its been-well Mom to tell you the truth its been everything I've wanted in a family since I was little."

"So you are ashamed of us." She concluded tears welling up in her eyes. "We're not good enough is that it?"

"No Mom it's not that!" Sam tried to explain but his mother had hit it spot on and he couldn't lie to her again. "I-just;"

"Samuel Christopher Martin Jason Braddock!" His mother used his full name; he hated it when she used his full name. "I'd never think you'd do this but you leave be no choice you pick right now young man; you either introduce us to Jules and suck up that self righteous pride of us or you don't and-and you won't be part of this family anymore and I mean it. You've done some horrible things I'm not going to lie but-" Maggie's voice trailed off.

"Then I'm sorry;" Sam his feet on the ground as he gulped back tears took one last look at his parents and disappeared out of sight.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	22. The Problem with Jules

**A\N **First a huge, huge thank you to **Tinkerpanda **who has helped me so much with this chapter she edited and made it so much better so a huge, huge thank you should go out to her if you like this chapter! :D :D.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings: **None.

* * *

**The Problem with Jules**

"I don't know about you but I'm going to be very happy when I'm back home, sleeping in my own bed." Jules spoke as she piled her clothes into her suitcase.

"Knock, knock." Danny's cheerfully called, taking two steps into his younger sister's room. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Yeah." Jules answered as he grinned, striding further into the room.

"Good." He clasped his hands together. "We didn't really get a proper introduction before. My names Danny - I'm Jules' brother: two years older." He held out his hand for Sam to shake.

"I'm Sam."

"Danny's hangs out with four year olds all day so that's why he's so immature." Jules told Sam as she rolled her eyes as her older brother.

"Preschool teacher" Danny clarified at Sam's confused expression.

"Really?" Sam asked as he took a quick look at Jules "I'm sensing a theme with your brothers: kids, and doctors. How come you hate both?" The expression on Danny's face spoke wonders as he watched his younger sister react.

"None of your business!" Jules cuffed him upside the head. "And just so you know I don't hate doctors - that's all you."

"I better go;" Danny sped out of the room making sure he closed the door on the way. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after he left and would, truthfully, rather not find out. He didn't mind all that much - Sam seemed like a pretty okay guy – but there were certain things a bit brother just shouldn't know.

"Smart man;" Sam chuckled as Jules turned to face Sam.

"Unlike you;" Jules replied softly as she ran her hands gently under Sam's t-shirt.

"I see your feeling better."

"_You_ hate doctors. _I_ hate hospitals."

"Ah," Sam nodded his head. "You don't hate children?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not answering that." Jules slipped her hands out from under his shirt, carefully avoiding eye-contact.

"Jules you need to talk about it."

"I would rather not, thank you;" Jules told him her hands clenched at her hips

"Jules we need to." Sam persisted. "You had a miscarriage that means-"

"I know what it means!"

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page about something!" Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "I went to see my parents."

His parents were not a subject Sam liked to talk about; his whole past had unwritten rule that it was not to be discussed unless he brought it up. Which he very rarely did.

"They wanted to meet you and your family but I told them I didn't think it was a good idea. The General got mad and then my Mother gave me a choice. Either they met you or I never see them again - so I left."

"I'm impressed." Jules finally spoke after a long silence. "You finally did it. You finally stood up to him."

"Yeah but at what cost?" Sam ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I hate my father but my mother? I love her and-" Sam and Jules were again interrupted when Katie came flying into the room and straight into Sam.

"Uncle Sammy!" She cried as she held onto Sam's leg tightly. "Your Daddy mean."

"My Daddy?" Sam repeated confusedly, bending down to lift the two year old into his arms. He suddenly became aware of the increasingly loud yelling coming from downstairs.

"My father." He ground out, biting down on his anger. "Stay here." He instructed Jules as he held Katie to him.

"I don't think so Sam." Jules shook her head. "It's me he has a problem with." She pushed past him, jogging down the stairs towards the sound of angry male voices.

"Jules you don't know what you're getting into." He quickly followed her towards the kitchen.

"Samuel." General Braddock's tone made Sam inwardly cringe as his father met his gaze,

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother is very upset so I decided to come and find out why these people are so special to you; so far I can't come up with any particularly astounding reasons." His father spat angrily.

"I made my decision. You should leave."

"You could have chosen any women you wanted Samuel. So many pretty girls and you choose her."

"If you have a problem with me, tell it to me you coward!" Jules hissed.

Sam tightly closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jules," He whispered. "Leave it alone."

"No! I want you know why you hate me, what did I do? What did I ever do to you?"

"You made my son think he loves you." The General burst out.

"What?" Jules asked her eyes wide open. "You're blaming me because I love Sam? I really think you should march your ass back outside, get in your car and put it in reverse. Or else you might accidently got shot."

"Jules!" Sam exclaimed, running a hand over his face in frustration, as her father attempted to stifle his laughter by snorting.

"Did you just threaten me?" General Braddock asked his temper building with every minute.

"Sir I really think you should leave." Adam stepped forward, attempting to corral Sam's father towards the door.

"No I don't think so." He shook his head. In the distance Jules could pick up the wailing sound of approaching sirens.

"Do you really want to be arrested?" She asked.

"You think the cops can do anything to me? They can't even touch me. I'm way above their jurisdiction. I could kill you all right now and I wouldn't spend a second in jail." His roared.

"You touch any of them and I'll go to Ottawa and tell everyone about what you did to me." Sam's anger was barely contained. He stepped forward instinctively putting himself between Jules and the General.

"They can't do anything about it now. Who'd believe you anyway." The General smirked.

"The whole world will when I show them the scars and burns."

"You were a member of JTF2, Sam. You scaled mountains, shot terrorists, jumped out of helicopters on a daily basis. Those could have come from anywhere. " General Braddock laughed.

"That's enough. I want you to leave! Right now!" Sam stalked forward – until he was mere inches from the General, staring him down. "Get out of here right now. Don't ever come back here again. You will never see me again or talk to me. And if I hear you threaten or so much as come within one hundred feet of anybody I care about I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

General Braddock lunched forward, ramming a fist into Sam's face. His head snapped back, however he stood his ground. Through the searing pain, he felt blood trickle down his face.

"I believe my brother told you to leave." Martin and Danny sprung forward, quickly grabbing General Braddock's arms, restraining him. They were pulling the furiously thrashing man towards the door as the local police offices and RCMP officers arrived.

"Arrest this scum for trespassing, uttering threats, assault causing bodily harm and assault of an officer. Please notify the OPP. Have them issue a restraining order against him by his son and daughter in-law." Martin shoved him towards the oncoming police officers.

"Yes sir," A RCMP officer nodded his head. "We'll need to take statements." He added.

"Of course," Martin said as he walked back inside. "It's probably broken." He informed Sam who was trying to stem the bleeding from his nose.. "I'm on shift in an hour I'll drive you to the hospital; but they need to talk to us first."

Sam nodded his head. He gratefully took the damp cloth Jules handed to him, following Martin out the front door.

"Are we sure Sam's related to him?" Adam asked in disgust.

"Julianna - has Sam ever hurt you?" Jonathan Callaghan asked his daughter. He very rarely ever using her full name. She swallowed heavily. When he did it mean business.

She instantly remembered what Sam had almost done - how he had almost hit her. She had called Adam and Sam had left and gotten treatment for his PTSD. "No. Not really. There was once …. "

"He's hit you?" Danny's exploded with anger.

"No. I stopped him. I defended myself. Look you guys have no idea what he's been through. Not even I know all of it. After that fight he went and got help. He got treatment. He's doing better. It's never happened again."

"He's hit you and you're making excuses for him?" Danny shook his head "I'm going to kill him."

"No you don't." Adam held his younger brother back. "Sam's human, all right? He has faults. But he is better and I trust him. You doing anything will only make him more self destructive and I don't think you want to have that hanging over your head." He explained.

"I didn't understand what that means." Danny admitted.

"He's telling you not to hurt Sam!" Jules exclaimed. "I'm going with Sam to the hospital." She turned on her heel, through the door and out into the chilly December air.

"I'm so sorry Jules." She felt Sam's hot breath against her skin as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Jules smiled contently "You don't have anything to be sorry about." Jules told him turning around in his arms. "How's your nose?" She asked, frowning with worry at the bruising and swelling.

"It's fine." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "It's fine."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	23. Brothers

**A\N **First a huge, huge thank you to **Tinkerpanda** who edited this chapter for me. Second I was re-reading some of the eariler chapters and discovered that Katie is three and in some of the later ones she is two. I like her better at two for from now on she'll be two. Third this is one of the last chapters in this story.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **Talk of child abuse.

**Spoilers: **Terror

* * *

**Brothers**

"You know I never broke my nose. Guess my father wanted to break something new. I used to think his goal in life it to break every bone in my body at some point or other." Sam sat on the edge of a hospital bed holding an ice pack to his nose.

"You should report him." Jules spoke from her position, leaning against the wall opposite the bed. She clearly did not find their current situation as funny as her husband did.

"And say what Jules? That my father hit me? He's right. I was in the military. Classified ops. The bones have healed. There'd be no evidence."

"They can still go through MRI's and X-rays."

"Jules it would be in military court." Sam struggled to explain. "My fathers a General. You tell me how you think that would turn out. I'm not reopening old wounds for nothing. No way."

"Uncle Sammy!" Katie's voice broke through their silence yet again as she ran through the curtains and clambered into Sam's lap. "Want ice cream." She said, looking up into his eyes adoringly.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as he opened the small container of chocolate ice cream. "Should I eat it like this?" He dipped his finger into the ice cream and placed it on his nose.

"No Uncle Sammy!" Katie giggled her smile lighting up the room.

"Oh? Should I eat it like this?" He tried to lick the ice cream from his nose with his tongue.

"No Uncle Sammy you need spoons." Katie explained.

"Then where are the spoons?" He asked.

"We'll go and get some. You – act your age." Jules pretending to act annoyed in front of Katie. "I think you're smarter then he is." She told the young girl as she lifted her into her arms.

"No Auntie Jules, Uncle Sammy's almost as smart as Daddy is!" Katie explained.

"What about me? Where do I rank?"

"You and Mommy are smarter then everyone in the whole world!" Katie told her using her hands to elaborate.

"That's my girl." Jules smiled kissing Katie's hair.

"Auntie Jules are you going to have a baby?" Katie suddenly asked.

"Uh Katie that's a personal question." Adam stepped in. "We don't ask adults those kinds of questions."

"Why?" Katie wondered.

"It's just no very nice." Adam explained to his daughter.

"Oh, I sorry Auntie Jules." Katie apologized.

"That's okay sweetheart." Jules said. "Now lets go and get some spoons so you can teach Uncle Sammy how to eat ice cream properly." Jules turned around and winked at Sam before she continued to carry Katie out of the room.

"Uh-huh where do you think your going with my kid?" He asked jokingly, snagging her arm as she walked past.

"To get Katie here some ice cream and to let you three talk." Jules responded, brushing past.

"Your fathers a real piece of work." Marin broke the silence that was taunting all three men. "I'd like to see him locked up for good."

"Martin." Adam hissed in the direction of his younger brother, having more knowledge about the subject then he did.

"No, its okay – I, uh – I would like to see that too. But I don't want to put everyone through that – not my mother or Jules or even you guys and Katie."

"Katie adores you." Adam stated simply.

"She's sweet." Sam's face lit up. "She's going to be two years old forever, in my mind."

"You really love kids;" Martin noted.

"Yeah, I do. So do you." Sam still wasn't sure what the older man thought of him – he'd seemed rather guarded, since he had called him brother.

"I love them but being a doctor, I don't have time to date." He explained. "I have to get back up to Peds. But have a safe trip back to Toronto and make sure you treat Jules right." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey Marty," Sam used the nickname he had only heard once gulping for air as he watched the man turn around and face him. "Do you really think of me as your brother?"

"I guess I do." Martin decided after thinking about it for a little while. "But don't ever call me Marty again." He grinned as he stepped out of the room and hurried towards the stairs.

"You are officially the newest and youngest Callaghan brother – we'll forgive the fact that you were born a Braddock." Adam walked forward placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam's face lit up- but only for a second as he realized he should ask Adam for his advice. "In your own professional opinion without thinking of me as your brother in-law what do you think I should do about my father?"

Adam inhaled deeply and then let it out. "I think – and don't get mad now – I think you should report him and charge him. I've testified in military court cases before they're completely secret and classified especially some dealing with sensitive information.

"My father's very powerful. Do you realize how much media that would get and my mother would- my mother…"

"Did your father ever hit her?" Adam asked gently.

"Yeah but she'd never report him she loves him and this would tear her apart. I mean she always tried to pretend that we had a prefect family especially after my sister died."

"You need to do what's best for you Sam-nobody else."

Jules slipped back into the room, hoisting a sleeping Katie in her arms. "I think she's wore herself out." Jules whispered, passing her back to her father, gently as possible – to avoid waking the small child.

"Thanks Jewel. She's had a long day, I should get her back home."

"See you later;" Jules waved as she placed a gentle kiss on Katie's head and watched Adam leave.

"She's adorable." Jules sat herself beside Sam and smiled. "Can you imagine her with blonde hair a blue eyes?"

"Jules." Sam turned to look at his wife. "Jules you heard the doctor the chances of you having another miscarriage are high and I don't want you going through that again."

"I'm strong enough. We'll try. And if not then maybe we can adopt but first things first we need get your situation figured out." Jules said.

"My situation?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Jules nodded her head. "There are no statutes of limitation laws on child abuse cases in Canada; your father could go to jail for a long time."

"Jules-"

"Sam I don't know what he did to you but I'm terrified about what he'd do to any child of ours. I would feel safer with him in jail. Do it for me, at least."

Sam looked into Jules brown eyes; he wanted to give her the world and everything in it. But first he needed to face his past for her and finally let the world know once and for all what a monster his father really was.

"Okay Jules." Sam kissed her forehead. "For you I will."

Jules smiled as she gently took his hand in hers. "Good, the doctors said we could leave in about a half hour." She looked at her watch as she led him out of the examination room.

"And I'm the one who hates doctors." Sam laughed.

* * *

"Is there any chance that these past few weeks were all just a dream?" Jules asked Sam the morning after they had arrived home from Alberta.

"Nope." Sam wiggled his nose, winching when it twigged with a stinging pain.

"Too bad." Jules traced circles on Sam's bare chest. "I guess that means you still have to report your father." She propped herself up by one elbow and waited for his reaction.

"Jules." His exasperated tone was a warning. One she chose to ignore. He sat up, rummaging around on the floor for his clothes.

"You said you would." Jules sat up, hoisting the sheet up to cover herself.

"Yeah but I didn't say when." He responded dryly.

"Sam he can't hurt you anymore." She argued, pushing the hair back from her face.

"Are you forgetting I have a broken nose?"

"No I mean-after you report him. Sam. I love you. Honestly. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. You need to stand up to him – you need to stand up for what's right." She told him, quietly. She wanted to protect him.

"Then don't make me report him. Jules he's Commander of the Canadian Forces. It'll be a PR nightmare if I report him."

"I'll deal;" Jules sighed as she to climbed out of bed. "We can get it over with now and then have the rest of the day to do what we want." She whispered in his ear as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Sam groaned "Jewel that isn't fair." He tried to find his voice as he slipped a t-shirt over his head.

"Too bad." Jules said, stepping back. "Too bad."

"Do you really want to drive all the way to Ottawa and back in one day? On your day off?" Sam asked her hoping she would change her mind.

"Yes." Jules stood on her tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before finding something to wear.

"I'd like to speak to the Judge Advocate General." Sam leaned over the desk at the Canadian JAG Headquarters.

The corporal manning the desk looked up at him "Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"No but it is a matter of high level security."

The corporal gave him an inquisitive look. "What is your name sir?"

"Former Master Corporal Samuel Braddock of JTF2."

"Braddock?"

"Yes; Braddock. Now I need to talk to your CO."

"Yes sir." The corporal hurried snatched up the receiver, pressing the number to connect to the General Brown's office. After a few tense moments the corporal finally hung up

"You may go ahead and see the General. Take the elevator to the fourth floor – third office to the right. I'm afraid your wife has to stay here." The corporal told Sam, noting the wedding rings on both their fingers.

* * *

"Those are very serous allegations, son." General Brown told Sam after he had finished listening to Sam tell his story. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"All of them are 100% true. And I am very sure sir."

"All right." The General sighed. "You know I'm not sure if you remember this but I met you here in Ottawa. You must have been, oh, six or seven years old. You had a broken leg and your father told me that you had taken a tumble down the stairs. I always wondered. You had so many injuries as a child."

"Yes. I remember, Sir I'm not surprised that nobody reported anything. My fathers a very powerful man and well respected too.

"Yes. Yes he is." Generel Brown agreed. "Are you staying in the city?" He asked picking up the phone.

"I hadn't planned on it sir, I have work tomorrow but-I suppose…"

"Where is it that you work again?"

"Toronto sir. Toronto Police Department's Strategic Response Unit Team Five."

"Your Commanding Officer - does he know? I mean we're going to need their cooperation in arranging for you to be in Ottawa when you need to be."

"I haven't told him yet sir." Sam stated.

"Well I suggest you do. What's the name of your CO?"

"Sergeant Jerry Dayton." Sam told him. "Team leader's name is Elliot Manning."

"Well Constable Braddock I would suggest you tell them tomorrow and give them each this." He placed two of his cards on the table. "Tell them to call me on a secure line. The last thing we want is for this to get out before it has to."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded his head as he stuffed both cards into his jeans pocket.

"Do they have clearance levels?"

"Uh I don't think so sir, neither of them are military but they'd keep it a secret."

"What about your wife does she know?"

"Yes sir she's actually the one who convinced me to come."

"Would she be willing to testify in court?" He wondered.

"Yes sir, I'm almost positive she would."

"That's good." The General continued to take notes. "I want you to know that you did a very honorable thing Constable Braddock." General Brown stood up and, still on military instinct, Sam did the same. "You seem like a very nice young man and I promise you I'll do everything in my power to see to it that justice is served."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me after your shift ends tomorrow and hopefully we work out a schedule. Do you have a place to stay here?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered hoping that Adam and Stacy wouldn't mind their staying with them.

"Perfect." The General walked towards the door. "It was very nice to meet you again Constable Braddock." The General stuck out his hand for Sam to shake.

"It was very nice to see you again too Sir." Sam shook his hand as well before walking out of his office door.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	24. Katie's World

**A\N **Thank you so much to **Tinkerpanda **who beta-read this story for me! I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or the makers of the Cabbage Patch Dolls.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Katie's World**

"Sam!" Jules jumped to her feet when she spotted Sam, nervously wiping her hands against the thighs of her jeans. "How did it go?"

Sam simply stared at her.

"Right." Jules let out a long breath as she followed him out of the building. "Hey you know whose office is right around here?"

"Jules. I do _not _need to talk to your brother" Sam pronounced every word deliberately as they stepped out into the frigid January air.

"Sam just trust me." Jules turned to look at him in the eyes. "Follow me."

"Jules." Sam sighed deeply, turning to follow. They hadn't taken more than a few paces when he heard a familiar voice – one his favourites – call his name.

"Uncle Sammy!" Sam heard again only louder, until the high-pitched voice was right behind him. "Hi Uncle Sammy!" Katie giggled, as Sam turned around.

"Katie!" Sam took the toddler into his arms, tossing her in the air. "I can hardly see you under there." He smiled as he tried to peer under the floppy hood of her bright pink snowsuit.

"It's me!" Katie reassured him.

"Oh I know." Sam smiled as he gently swung the girl up to sit on his shoulders – piggyback style. He turned to greet her smiling parents. "Where to my pink little princess?"

"Toys!" Katie pointed across the street to the bright and colourful sign of the city's most popular children's store.

"Katie, sweetie, you don't need anymore toys." Stacy protested, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. "Besides I'm sure Uncle Sam would rather go home."

"No that's fine with me, if you want." Sam stated tapping a finger against her booted foot. He loved hearing her laugh in response. It did his weary heart some good.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Come on." He grabbed Jules' hand. "Jules will make sure I don't spend too much."

"I will?" Jules asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sam smiled wrapping an arm around Jules waist.

"You guys take a break for awhile, go out for lunch." Sam called over his shoulder.

"It's six o'clock!" Adam shouted back.

"Dinner then!"

"I think Sam's an alien. In fact, I can prove it. No person is that nice that had such a rough childhood." Stacy concluded as she watched Sam and Jules cross the street.

"He's just … well he's defiantly not an alien. I think he's just trying to be everything his father wasn't."

"Sure." Stacy said as she placed her mitted hand in Adams, strolling away.

* * *

"I think I know what I want to do when we get home." Sam whispered into Jules as they stood in one of the many 'doll' aisles of the toy store. Katie was pointing to every toy and stating that she wanted it.

"Here practice with this," Jules tossed him one of the dolls. Sam scrambled to catch it, fumbling it, before remember it was _just _a doll. He frowned at her.

She grinned in response.

"You can get one thing Katie." Jules instructed her niece as she held up a single finger. "Not one of each one."

"I love everything!" Katie's voice was full of excitement. However, her eyes were already drooping with tiredness.

"What about this." Sam bent down to the bottom shelf and pulled out a _Cabbage Patch Doll _that looked just like Katie. "It's soft and adorable just like you." He tickled her stomach.

Katie laughed. Sam picked her up, settling her against his chest. "Okay Uncle Sammy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." Sam repeated smiling.

* * *

"I'm loving the pink." Sam whispered, quietly as he followed Jules into Katie's room. She had been threatening to drift off since they had gotten home from the toy store, barely staying awake long enough for them to get some dinner into her.

"I don't know." Jules looked around. "It sort of gives me the creeps. Too much pink for any room."

Sam chuckled as he placed Katie, gently in her crib and placed the blankets up over her. "I love you." He tussled her brown curls. In her sleep, she clutched Dora and her new doll, little hands fisting in their bright clothes.

"I think I want a boy, or a girl who doesn't like pink." Jules whispered as she gently closed the door to Katie's room.

"You never close a child's door until they're out of a crib, or until they're seven." Adam spoke from his position, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry." Jules rolled her eyes as she cracked the door open. Adam seemed satisfied.

"No it's true. Now, when you guys have kids it's probably going to be worse because, you know, you're both snipers."

"Hey!" Jules protested, following him down the narrow hallway. "Don't talk about that." She punched his shoulder. He feigned injury, stumbling away. She laughed.

Sam glanced down at his watch, frowning at the face. It couldn't be that late. It didn't seem like any time had passed at all! "Jules. We'd better head out soon."

"Its ten o'clock. You are not driving back to Toronto tonight. You are staying in the guest bedroom and driving home in the morning. I don't care if you are late for work, you got that?" Adam said sternly.

"Yes sir." Sam automatically answered. Jules' slipped her hand into his and, together, they walked together to the spare bedroom. Jules' kicked the door shut behind them.

"You don't have to call Adam sir. Actually I would prefer it if you didn't, you know, it's kind of weird." Jules told him. But the buzzing of his cell phone interrupted her.

"Hello." He picked it up as quickly as he could, not wanting to wake Katie. "Mom!" He let out a long sigh as he ran a hand, over his face. He sat heavily at the foot of the bed. "Mom I-" He tried to explain but his mother was beyond ration – she was bordering on hysterical.

"Mom!" Sam's voice was laced with frustration. He tried to keep his voice low and cool, but found that he couldn't.

"It's okay Sammy." Jules soothingly rubbed Sam's back, in an effort to calm him.

"Mom, you should leave, come see me or- Mom? Mom?" Sam lowered the phone, looking down at it in disbelief.

"Did your line disconnect?" Jules asked.

"No." Sam shook his head, feeling the anger bubble up in his stomach. "She hung up on me. She's angry because they took my father away and-and she blames me. I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Sam, you know it is."

"No, Jules, it's not." Sam stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed and crawling under the covers.

"Okay Sam." Jules stood up and walked towards the door, knowing he needed space.

Jogging down the stairs of her brother's house, she was not surprised to find the kitchen light still on. Adam was also a night owl, and so was Stacy.

"I'm not interrupting I'm I?" She asked, as both heads turned her way.

"No, no, Jewel, what's up?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" Jules was quick to retort.

"How do I-"Adam stood laughing, "Come on little sis." He wrapped a brotherly arm around Jules leading her towards the table.

"Sam's mother called him. She blames him." She sighed, "So I gave him his space. I don't know, maybe this wasn't a good idea, but the thought of his father hurting him-" Jules shook with anger.

"You love him." Stacy stated simply. "You want what's best for him."

"Is it though? I mean it is tearing him up and a restraining order would probably do. He doesn't want this; he didn't want to tell JAG. He did it for me. I feel awful."

"That's your guilty-conscience, you're at an ethical crossroads." Her brother said

"Adam!" Jules let of a frustrated sigh. "I just want… I need everything between Sam and I to be okay. I don't need this, I am going to go and ask him what he wants."

She turned now, striding out of the kitchen. She mounted the stairs slowly, giving herself time to weigh what she wanted to say to him. As she passed Katie's room, a movement caught her eye.

"Sam," Jules whispered, stepping tentatively into the room. Sam sat in the rocker chair, a sleepy-eyed Katie in his lap, slowly rocking back and forth. "Please don't tell me you woke her up."

"No, I walked past her room and she was crying. It was just a soft, sad cry so I picked her up. Think she had a nightmare. She's pretty tired still."

"Ah-huh, how about we get you back into bed where you belong." Jules took Katie from Sam's arms, giving her a kiss before she laid her back in her crib. "You just know that Uncle Sammy's too big of a softie to leave you crying, smart girl."

"I was thinking." Jules was careful to leave Katie's door ajar. "If you want to continue with the case, we will, but if you don't I'm not going to force you anymore. I cannot deal with the fact that I hurt you. The look on your face when your mother called broke my heart."

"If my father ever hurt you, or my mother or Katie or anybody else, my whole world would fall apart. I would die with the guilt of knowing it happened because I didn't do something when I had the chance. It is going to be hard but I love you. I look at you and it will keep me going, and I love Katie so much- I can't even imagine how much I'd love any kid of ours. If my father ever hurt them, I'm sure it'll be harder then this is now.

"I love you Sammy." Jules kissed him lightly. "If we ever have kids, you're going to make a great father."

Sam smiled, kissing her forehead "I love you too."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it :D


	25. Trial Part One

**A\N **This was my very first trial that I have ever written but I got through it, with the amazing editing styles of **Tinkerpanda. **She made this chapter so much better then it was before. It's kind of long but it used to be even longer, I cut it back and added the rest to make the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **Vivid descriptions of child abuse.

**Spoilers: **First in Line, Behind the Blue Line, Acceptable Risk and Terror.

* * *

**Trial Part One**

The warm air of June drifted through the broad streets and sprawling parks of Ottawa, fragant with the smell of blossoming flowers. The city's lawyers, judges and other court employees wore only light jackets to shield against the gentle win, scurrying up the marble steps of the courthouse. Media personel lined the crowded streets – it was the start of one of the biggest national trials of the year. General Martin Braddock, highest ranking military General in the country, was being charged with ten counts of child abuse. His son Samuel Braddock and the country's best JAG lawyers were gunning for 10 years in a federal penitentiary.

"Constable Braddock!" Ten reports rushed towards the blonde haired man as he climbed the courthouse steps. "Do you think you can win this case?"

"We have no comment." The lead attorney stepped to Sam's aid. "Now clear the way." His voice was powerful.

"Major Laker-

"I said no comment." Fifty-three year old, grey haired family-man Dennis Laker angrily led Sam and Jules, along with his aides and associates into the downtown Ottawa court house.

"You okay son?" The man turned to look Sam in the eye as soon as they were in the air-conditioned building.

"Yes sir." Sam said nervously rubbing his hands together. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing."

"You just tell the truth and the jury will belief you, you've done nothing wrong, you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now we should get going." He clapped a hand over Sam's shoulder in a sign of affectionate support.

* * *

"Please state your name, age and rank." The court reporter ordered Sam.

"Former Major-Corporal Samuel Braddock, twenty-six."

"Thank you, you may sit down."

"Constable Braddock, you no longer work in the Canadian Forces. Can you tell us where you are currently employed?"

"I work for the Toronto Police Department as a sniper for the Strategic Response Unit.

"But you are also learning how to talk to people, and sort out problems, is that correct?" Major Laker wanted clarification.

"Yes. As a member of the SRU, I'm learning to profile and negotiate as well. Team members have to be well-rounded and trained to perform any job at any time. It's been a struggle but it's something that I need to learn."

"Are you married?"

"Objection your honor, relevance?" The defense lawyer rose to his feet.

"It goes to credibility your honor- I'm trying to get the jury to understand my client better."

"I'll allow it but you better be going somewhere with this." The judge responded, lifting a brow.

"I am Your Honor." Laker reassured him.

"So, Constable Braddock are you married?"

"Yes sir, I am." Sam smiled.

"Any children?"

"Not yet." His stomach clenched at the memory. _Almost_. He thought, remembering the child they'd lost.

"But you do want children correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Again relevance Your Honor?" The defense attorney interjected.

"Major Laker I assume this is leading somewhere." The judge mused.

"It is Your Honor."

"Okay Major Laker but skip to your point."

"Yes Your Honor. Constable Braddock, do you remember what it was like as a child? Your father is a military man so I am guessing you moved around a lot."

"Yes sir, twenty-two houses in eighteen years. I've lived in five countries and almost every city with a major base in North America."

Major Laker nodded his head. "Do you remember the events of June 1st 1989? You would have been 5."

Sam swallowed hard. "Yes sir I remember."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Sam nodded his head as he tried to regain his composer enough to speak while fighting off his father's glare.

"Its okay son take your time." Major Laker calmly told Sam. "Just take your time."

"I am fine sir," Sam swallowed hard as he took a quick look at Jules who was sitting at the back of the courtroom. That was all it took to bolster his courage enough to speak.

"We were living in Wainright, Alberta. My father had just gotten back from – well, I'm not sure, exactly. But I remember him telling my mother we were moving and she wasn't very happy. Neither was I. I started crying. We had been on base for six months and I had made some really good friends so I didn't want to leave. My father he got angry. He started yelling. He picked me and … uhm." Sam faltered.

"Take your time."

"I remember him shaking me. His face was red from shouting and his arms were locked around my neck. Then he threw me. I landed on my left leg and shattered my left tibia. The pain was incredible – it hurt so bad I passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I had a cast for five months and spent another three on crutches."

"What did your parents say happened to you?"

"My mother – she was furious at my father. I remember them yelling, but they fought all the time so I guess it wasn't that big a deal to anyone else. My father told everybody I tripped over a hockey stick. Nobody wanted to argue with him."

"Speculation!" The defense attorney shot to his feet again, blustering as he objected.

"I agree, watch yourself Constable Braddock."

"Yes sir."

"Constable Braddock take us through the night of December 10th 1990."

"I'd failed a spelling test. My father had big plans for me, he told me. And they didn't include failing a goddamned first grade spelling test. He made me spell them over and over again until I got them all right. And every time I said one wrong he'd hit me. On the back – so nobody would see it. Then, at the end, he pushed me. I must have landed wrong and the bones in my left leg were already weak from being broken the year before. They snapped."

"Constable Braddock can you tell us what happened on February 12th 1991?"

"Yes sir." Sam seemed more motivated, picking up speed. "My father was stationed in Washington D.C. and there was this fancy dinner party. It was really important. My parents were ready to go but I was having trouble with tying my tie. I was only, seven." My father called me stupid and he started hitting my head against the wall, harder and harder until my head was throbbing. I ended with a concussion and lucky enough not to have brain damage."

"How long were you in the hospital for?"

"Two weeks."

"Weren't people wondering what was going on?"

"No sir, different bases, and people tend to turn their heads. He told them I feel down the stairs."

"Objection!"

"Constable Braddock."

"Sorry sir."

"I think we'll break for twenty minutes." The judge decided seeing tensions already on the rise.

* * *

"I'm sorry I kept on messing up sir." Sam apologized to Major Laker, "I shouldn't have said some of those things."

"No belief me Sam your father deserves much worse. You were doing great."

"I just want this to be over sir." Sam admitted. "My mother hasn't spoken to me in months."

"I know you told me, she's not cooperating with either side."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sam said dryly.

"I know."

"Sam!" Jules voice sounded like heaven in his ears as she ran towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." She told him, kissing him quickly.

Sam tried to smile. "Jewel some of the things – I'm not sure I want you to hear. Why don't you go and get something to eat."

"No Sam I want to know, I need to know." She responded, pulling back to frown up at him. "I don't need to be protected. I can handle the truth."

"Jules-"

"Sam." Jules shook her head as she turned and walked away.

"She's pretty tough." Major Laker commented.

"Yes sir she is." Sam smiled. "She's too tough for her own good sometimes,"

* * *

"Constable Braddock can you tell the court what happened on August 19th 1994?

Sam nodded, letting the memory come back. "I was ten years old and my father was stationed in Madrid. We'd buried my sister there. She was killed in a hit and run. I was walking her to the park and this big chevy – it jumped the curb and slammed into her. Not two months later my father comes home and tells us we're being redeployed to Turkey. I didn't want to abandon her there. The thought of leaving her alone."

"I can imagine." Major Laker said. "Please continue."

"Yes sir. I decided I was going to run away. I had everything packed in a small suitcase; the only thing stopping me was my father. He walked into my room and he grabbed my arm and told me I was not going anywhere. He twisted it so hard it broke."

"What arm was this?"

"My right arm sir."

"I know this must be hard for you but can you tell us what happened on May 15th 1996?"

Sam nodded his head slowly, he would never forget that night. "My father put out a cigarette on my leg. It caught my pant leg on fire and I got second degree burns to my right leg. He stomped on it to put the flames out and broke it as well. To this day fire still really freaks me out. It brings it all back to that night."

He shuddered.

"My leg was a mangled mess. We were stationed in Saudi. They, uhm, didn't keep medical records of the incident. They've been lost."

"What about September 12th 1998? Do you remember that day?"

"Yes sir. I was playing road hockey on the street with my friends. My father didn't like it very much, when he called me inside the house and told me never to do it again. I told him he couldn't tell me what to do so he punched me and then sent me up to my room. I had a black eye for a week or so – it swelled so much that I couldn't see out of it for nearly two days.

"What about November 12th 1999 when you were fifteen years old? Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Well sir, like you said I was fifteen and we were living in Petawawa at the time and I was skating on an outdoor rink with some friends. I got home my father just ripped my skates from my hands and threw them across the floor. One sliced open my shin – it needed 12 stitches. I still don't know why he was so mad that day."

"Did you ever try and fight back?"

"Yes sir I did but that only made my father more angry with me."

"What about on August 20th 2000?"

"My father broke my hand sir, he told me he was never proud of me and he never would be."

"You left for the military when you were eighteen correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well sir the military was really the only then I knew growing up. It was expected of me, in a way. But it was something that I wanted to do."

"Did you like the military?"

"Yes and no. It got me away from home and I got to meet some amazing people. I served my country. But everybody always assumed that I got by on my name, especially when I got promoted and transferred to JTF-2. People always wanted to know what it was like growing up with General 'Badass'. I didn't know what to tell them. The truth wasn't as pretty as they thought it would be."

"JTF-2, can you tell us what that is?"

"It stands for Joint Terrorism Task Force Two. Its Canada's elite counter-terrorism unit."

"So what they do is classified?"

"Yes."

"How many tours did you serve with JTF-2?"

"Two tours sir."

"Then what happened?"

"A few weeks into my third tour there was an incident. One of the men, my best friend Matthew Greene, was killed. I can't say more – all our ops are classified. But in the end JTF-2 and my father agreed that it would be best if I left the team. So I left and got a job on at the SRU."

"Do you like working at the SRU?"

"Yes sir, I love it."

"That's great, now your wife Jules she works at the SRU as well correct?"

"Yes sir, that's where we met. We were originally assigned to the same team but after we started dating I switched. You are not allowed to be romantically involved with other team mates."

"Now remember your under oath Constable Braddock. Have you ever hit your wife?"

Sam gulped. He knew that Laker was asking to cut the defense's feet out from under them. It would be much worse if his father's lawyer asked about. "I was going through a very rough phase sir. I was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder but that doesn't excuse my actions. I'm not going to deny the fact that I did try to hit her."

"You tried." Major Laker said. The courtroom was aflutter with whispers. Sam's stomach gave a nauseating roll.

"She defended herself sir, she's a trained sniper she's very strong."

"What happened after that?"

"After that I received help sir I went to the military base in Kingston where I received treatment. I'm not going to say I'm perfect but I'm doing a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Can you tell us what happened this December?"

"My wife and I were spending Christmas with her family in Medicine Hat, Alberta. A few days before I had seen my father and mother and they told me they wanted to meet my wife Jules and her family. I told them I didn't want that. I did something I'd never done to them before. I walked away. My wife's family made me realize something. That family's about love and acceptance. Not fear and pain. I didn't want any part of my parents' anymore. Because that's not a family."

"Why didn't you want your parents to meet your wife and her family?"

"My father had already made it perfectly clear that he didn't like Jules. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near her or her family."

"Your wife's family, do you get along with them?"

"Yes sir." Sam smiled. "She has four nosy older brothers, and an overprotective father." He grinned, thinking of them.

"Her brothers do they have any children?"

"Yes. Jules' nephew Andrew passed away this past year. She also has two nieces – Becky and Katie."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences to your family." Laker said sympathetically.

"Thanks."

"The girls, do they like you?"

"The older one just turned eleven and she's a good kid though I haven't seen her since Christmas. The younger one is two. Her family lives in Ottawa so I get to see her more often. She's a sweetheart."

"Getting back to last Christmas can you tell the court what happened on December 28th 2012?"

"My father came to my wife's childhood home and he was asked to several times."

"Who asked him to leave?"

"All of my wife's brothers, her father, my wife and I all did at some point or other."

"You said you're learning how to negotiate. Did you try and talk to your father."

"We all did sir but it wasn't working. He didn't want to leave."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to..." Sam paused. "I've got absolutely no clue, to be completely honest."

"How did your father end up leaving?"

"He was escalating – in SRU terms that means he was getting more violent. I approached him, and told him to leave, he laughed in my face. He rammed his head into mine and broke my nose."

Major Laker shook his head obviously disgusted at what he was hearing. "In your opinion Constable Braddock was your father a good parent."

"Absolutely not sir."

"Thank you Constable Braddock, no further questions your honor."

"Constable Braddock." Defense council stood up, "You said in your testimony you liked to play hockey, did you play any other sports as a child?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell us what those sports were?"

"I played hockey, soccer, I snowboarded, played football, baseball, basketball, basically if it was a sport I tried it. I even gave squash a go."

"Playing all of those sports must have gotten you injured."

"It did sir."

"So all of these alleged injuries could have come from any number of sports."

"They could have sir."

"Now September 12th 1993 you said your father General Martin Braddock gave you a swollen eye. You said he initially got mad at you for playing road hockey."

"Yes sir that's why he called me inside."

"Constable Braddock you'll have to agree with me that road hokey, however fun it might be is very dangerous. I mean one of the first things you learn as a child is not to play on the road, and your parents must have been especially worried about you having lost a daughter just a few years earlier."

"Objection!" Major Laker rose to his feet. "Relevance your honor?"

"It goes to credibility of the charge your honor."

"Sir, defense council is merely trying to upset Constable Braddock."

"Your honor I assure you those are not my intentions."

"Council approach the bench." The judge ordered.

"Major McIntosh find a more suitably and relevant way to phrase your question and Major Laker do not jump to conclusions in my courtroom." Judge Withering ordered.

"Yes your honor." Both men said at the same time.

"Now Constable Braddock, your parents were worried about you playing road hockey, correct?" Major McIntosh rephrased his question.

"Yes sir they were."

"So when your father called you inside the house and you disobeyed him, he must have been angry."

"He was sir angry enough to hit me."

"No Constable Braddock. Your father did not hit you. You already had a swollen eye from a fight you had gotten into that day. Do you remember that?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Constable Braddock I have three sons of my own and I come from a military family myself. I know boys get into fights all the time especially when they move from place to place and have a need to fit in."

"I did get into a fight that day, sir, but I didn't get a black eye, nobody really got hurt it was just a bunch of friends roughhousing."

"Your under oath Constable Braddock, you need to tell the truth."

"I am telling you the truth Sir I did not receive a swollen eye from a fight earlier that day."

"You claimed your father burned you but isn't it true you ran into multiple burning buildings during your time at JTF-2?"

"That's classified sir."

"I understand that Constable but I'm not asking you how many people you killed I'm simply asking you if you ran into any burning buildings."

"Yes I did."

"So that burn you said your father gave you when you were twelve could have been from another fire."

"I didn't tend to run into burning buildings at the age of twelve." Sam responded dryly.

"Could your current burns not have not been from a later incident?" The defense attorney glowered at him now.

Sam shrugged. "I suppose."

"You also mentioned you almost hit your wife. Would you say you have a quick temper."

"I would." Sam admitted. "But the treatment I received in Kingston has been extremely helpful."

"You said you were suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD from what? Surely it wasn't still from your time in the army unless something traumatic happened."

"I was suffering from latent PTSD from my time in the military and from my childhood."

"And now you're magically better. How do we know you don't abuse your wife?"

"I would never hurt Jules." Sam tried to stay as calm as he possibly could.

"Right, and I'm sure if we asked her she'd say the same thing."

"She would."

"Constable Braddock women whose husbands abuse them tend to side with their husbands, you'd know that know wouldn't you."

Sam wanted to explode with anger and he was loosing his temper fast but he knew that, that was what the lawyer wanted and he did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to him.

"You could say that sir. But that's not the case here."

"I will, no further questions your honor."

"Major Laker would you like to re-examine your witness."

"No Your Honor."

"Alright we'll break for an hour lunch. Court resumes at one o'clock."

* * *

"I'm very proud of you Sam, you did a great job." Major Laker praised Sam as they sat on a bench outside the courtroom. "Especially at the end."

"Thank you Sir," Sam said, "I'm just glad its over."

"I'm going to head back to my office I suggest you and Jules get something to eat and be back here for court when it starts."

"Yes sir." Sam said as his head well back against the wall and he breathed.

"You feel up to eating." Jules voice entered his head as she approached him.

"I think so." Sam opened his eyes one by one smiling at her. "You should probably eat you're going up next."

"Yeah I know." Jules nodded her head.

"You uh-never told me you were afraid of fire." Jules spoke.

"Terrified."

Jules nodded her head gently taking his hand in his. "Lets go grab something quick to eat."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	26. Trial Part Two

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to **Tinkerpanda **for editing this chapter for me! :D :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Description of child abuse.

* * *

**Trial Part Two**

"Constable Jules Callaghan." Major Laker spoke as he stood up. "You are Sam Braddock's wife correct."

"Yes sir."

"But you never took his last name."

"I was already established a work and having two Constable Braddocks isn't really ideal."

"No it's definitely not." Laker agreed. "You were present on December 28th 2012?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well Sam's father came to my older brothers house, where we were staying, and he to my knowledge at least-

"Objection hearsay!"

"Constable Callaghan please rephrase your statement."

"Yes Your Honor." Jules nodded her head. "Sam and I heard noise in the kitchen so we went downstairs. It was General Braddock. He was already extremely upset. I told him to leave but he laughed in my face. Now I can stand up for myself but Sam likes to protect me so he stood in front of me. He told him to leave but again General Braddock wasn't listening. He head-butted my husband. He broke his nose."

"Whose idea was it to press the charges against General Braddock?"

"Mine, I could see how much Sam was hurting and I love him, I just wanted him to be safe."

"You felt that even as an adult your husbands life would not be safe with his father still around."

"Sam's terrified of him."

"No further questions your honor."

"Constable Julianna Callaghan. Did you grow up in a family with happy parents."

"Sure. I always had my father and my brothers. We look out for each other."

"No mother?"

"Objection! Constable Callaghan's past is not on trial here!" Laker shouted, rocketing to his feet.

"I agree, Major McIntosh please stay within the boundaries of the case." The Judge presided.

"Yes Your Honor." The defense agreed, before turning back to Jules' in the witness stand. "Constable Callaghan on the day of December 28th 2012 didn't you threatened General Braddock."

"Only after he had been asked to leave multiple times."

"But it's still threatening, and you threatened to shoot him."

"I merely warned him that a farm has lots of guns around."

"In any case we have already established that you had to defend yourself from Constable Braddock on at least one occasion. And that these charges were your idea, is it possible that your husband is abusing you and you are lying here today?"

"Do you think I would be here if Sam was beating me?" Jules lifted a brow.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"No I wouldn't. I love Sam but if he was hurting me I would have left him."

"You make that seem so easy Constable Callaghan but in reality it isn't."

"No that's true, it is hard, but I still would have left. I've seen what abuse can do to families, to women. And I respect myself too much to stay in a relationship with somebody who didn't love me enough to keep from hurting me. Sam got help. He's not the same man as he was that night."

"I'm sure you would have Constable Callaghan if it were that easy but your husbands a trained army sniper. Aren't you scared of him?"

Jules scoffed. "And I'm a police-trained sniper. He's not more afraid of me than I am of him."

"Would you say that you're a better shooter then he is."

"Not necessarily. I tend to have greater accuracy. Sam's got better speed and he knows angles. He can make the most difficult shots work."

"Right, no further questions Your Honor."

"Major Laker would you lake to reexamine your witness."

"No Your Honor, I would not."

"Okay Court is adjourned for the day, we'll resume at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Flying Baby alert! Flying Baby alert!" Sam was playing the airplane game with Katie, twirling her around of his head. He gently lowered her to the bed, beside Jules.

"I not a baby I a big girl!" Katie now almost three stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Sam.

"Sorry Big Girl." Sam clarified.

"Better." Katie decided as she climbed off the bed and scrambled out of the room.

"Sam." Jules curled her legs underneath her as she looked at her husband. "I think I might head back to Toronto tomorrow."

"That's fine. I already told you not to stay." Sam sat down beside her wrapping her gently in his arms.

"It's not that Sam." She pressed her face to his shoulder, inhaled his scent.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

A huge smile broke out onto Sam's face. "You're pregnant?" He asked as Jules nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"I had a doctors appointment a few weeks ago." She told him as she stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and closed it. "They said I need to rest but I told them I had something to do first. I promised them I'd rest after."

"Jules you shouldn't have testified. I don't want you to -"

"I needed to make sure I did all I could do for you first." She told him pressing a finger to his lips as she sat down again.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. They're not sure but they think maybe its twins."

"Twins?" Sam asked wide-eyed. "How do they know that?"

Jules gently lifted up her t-shirt to reveal her barely visible baby bump. "They said I'm growing too much for one baby." She explained. "I don't know. When I go back I have another appointment and I'm having a sonogram done so I should know by then."

Sam pressed his face into her hair. "I love you so much Jewel." He kissed her hair as she settled her head on his chest.

"I love you too Sammy." Jules smiled.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it!


	27. Trial Part Three

**A\N **A huge, huge thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story and a huge, huge thank you to **horsegirl888** and **Tinkerpanda **for beta-reading this story for me! :D Here it is the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Trail Part Two**

"Call me tonight Sam." Jules unbuckled her seatbelt as she turned around in the passenger seat of the car. "I don't care if it's just to say hi."

"I promise Jules, I'll be fine."

"Even if your father testifies?"

"Jules you don't need to worry about that, all you need to do is rest."

"Right, I know." Jules kissed him quickly on the lips before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and getting out of the car. "I'm serious Sam I want to know you're going to be okay." She stood up the curb her hand resting on the passenger seat door.

"I'll be fine Jules." He repeated again.

"Right." Jules closed the door and walked out of the hot summer day, into the air- conditioned Ottawa train station.

* * *

Sam sat on a bench outside the courthouse. It was lunch break although he didn't feel much like eating all morning it has been the crowns expert witnesses, which either remembered him as a child or were from Kingston. Either way his father's lawyers were all over them tearing them apart inside and out and for the next two days that same cycle would probably continue.

"I know I owe you ice cream but I figured you might want this instead." Adam's voice broke Sam out of his thoughts as he pushed a styrophone cup of steaming hot coffee in front of him. "I swear this is conscience, I'm not spying on you for Jules."

"My brain hurts to much to respond to that." Sam gratefully accepted.

"Uh-oh looks like I came at the right time." Adam sat down beside him.

"It's been expert witnesses all morning and the little details that those lawyers pick out." Sam shivered at the thought remembering what had happened.

"That's their job."

"Some job." Sam sighed. "It's going to go on for two days which means this whole trial just gets delayed longer."

"Not delayed, although there is one good thing about all of this."

"What could that possibly be?"

"The longer all this goes on the more time it'll take for your father to testify."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, not in the mood to talk about his father. "I should probably go." He stood up. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime." Adam said as he watched Sam leave and made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"It was like that all day I felt like my head was going to explode.'" Sam felt at ease as he talked to Jules over the phone later that night.

"Aw, that sucks." Jules sympathized with him.

"So how are you guys doing?" He lowered his voice; they did not want to tell anybody she was pregnant until they were sure she wouldn't miscarry.

"Okay." Jules smiled. "No morning sickness yet. So are the expert witness statements going to be going on tomorrow as well?

"That is good, how was ride? Tomorrow? No uh it's the defense's case tomorrow."

"It was good. You should tell Adam, he might be able to come and check on you."

"I'm not telling Adam. You know, he came and checked on me today."

"I didn't send him!"

"Yeah he said you didn't." Sam laughed.

"Sam you know I love you right? I just want you to be okay. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, I promise Jules, I promise now just rest. I love you." He waited until he was sure that Jules had hung up the phone before he did the same putting it on the bedside table.

* * *

"General Braddock – your son – was he a rough child."

"He was a boy." General Braddock answered simply. "He was always hyper, giving his mother a headache. I always struggled with him – we had a hard time finding something to connect on."

"Not even in sports, in his testimony Constable Braddock said he loved playing sports."

"I had my regrets, I was never there for him as I should have been, but I do love him."

"What do you think of all of these allegations?"

"I hate them of course. I don't know what kind of thoughts his wife has put into his head, but I don't like it."

"So you think this is her fault?"

"Samuel wasn't a bad kid. He wasn't careful and he was a bit impulsive. He got injured all the time, he fell playing hockey and broke his arm or he'd take a tumble off his snowboard or anything to get attention."

"You think this is all about attention."

"I would understand if it was. I'm from a military family as well my father moved around more then I ever did, I tried a lot of strange things to get my father's attention times as well."

"So this whole thing sounds like a scam to get noticed."

"Objection! Leading!"

"Overruled!" The judge declared.

"I have no further questions your honor." Major McIntosh decided.

"General Braddock, you said you had regrets about raising your son, what were they?" Major Laker stood up and asked.

General Braddock stifled a laugh. "I had regrets about not being there for him as much as I should have been, but I had a job to do."

"You did." Major Laker nodded his head. "So despite all of these accidents you claim your son had do you know why, if it what you claim to be an attention scheme, nobody picked it up."

"We moved around too much for anybody to really notice, if I had known I would have done something." He said finding Sam in the courtroom and starring him down. Sam's spine tingled, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"What would you have done General Braddock?" Major Laker turned the man's attention back onto himself. "

"I would have done something to stop it, but I can do something now as well." He said once again looking at Sam.

"No General Braddock I think you have done enough, no further questions."

* * *

"He threatened you in open court? Adam slammed the fridge door shut and stared at his brother in-law.

"Yeah kind of."

"Kind of, Sam? You've got to explain it to me." Adam sighed running a hand through his brown hair.

"He did." Sam sighed. "The judge gave him a pretty harsh warning."

"That doesn't make me feel a lot better. You should tell Jules."

"Why? You don't think he would hurt her? I mean he can't, right? He's in jail. At least until the trial ends." Sam spoke.

"No I'm not worried about that I just know my sister and I know she wouldn't be very happy if you didn't tell her.

Sam sat down at the kitchen table, "No I don't want to do that it would get her to upset."

"Okay Sam." Adam nodded his head as he continued to look in the fridge for something he could make for dinner.

* * *

After another week of expert witness testimony's and evidence disputes, the case had finally ended, and the jury had reached a verdict.

"On the charges of assault causing bodily harm in the third degree how does the jury find." The judge asked the jury foreman.

"Guilty on all ten counts."

Sam sighed a sigh of relief as the last verdict was read and he watched as the judge ordered his father into custody.

"Thank you sir." He stood up and shook Major Laker's hand. "Thank you so much."

"You welcome Sam, now go home and tell Jules." He smiled as Sam nodded his head and quickly rushed out of the courtroom.

* * *

The six-hour drive back to the city and the woman he loved seemed like twelve and when Sam finally saw the downtown Toronto skyline, it was well into the early hours of the morning.

He had called Jules before he left Ottawa and a few times on the way telling her not to stay up because she needs her sleep and each time she said she needed to see him. As he walked into her townhouse and saw the TV on he shook his head "Jules you-" He began but saw she was fast asleep on the couch. Walking quietly towards her he he put a blanket over top of her.

"Sam." She sleepily opened her eyes smiling at her husband.

"Hey Jewel." He knelt down to her face level and kissed her. "You have no idea how good it is to be home." He stood up again and gently lifted her up sitting down on the couch and resting her head on his legs.

"I do, I missed you."

"I missed you to." Sam said running his fingers through her hair.

"I had a doctors appointment on Monday and I got a sonogram picture. We're definitely having twins." Jules tried to speak as calmly as she could.

A huge smile appeared on Sam's face as his hands gently moved to her stomach which had grown significantly since he had last seen her. "Jules, that is probably the best news I've heard all day."

"Your father just got sent to prison Sam, I think this may be second."

Sam shook his head. "Nope." He told her. "This beats everything."

**Three Years Later**

"Okay Team 'Pink Penguins' our mission if we chose to accept it, is to attack Uncle Sam and throw snowballs at him, any questions?" Thirteen-year-old Becky looked at het two younger cousins.

Three-year-old Jessica immediately raised her hand jumping up and down in the snow.

"Yes Jessie."

"We get to attack Bastin too?" She asked of her twin brother Sebastian.

"Yes Jessie if you like." Becky answered.

"Yea!" She smiled her brown hair bouncing up and down as she did.

"Okay now on the count of three we-"

"Jessie!" Six-year-old Katie exclaimed as her cousin launched a powerdy snowball in Sam's direction.

"Jessie we said on the count of three."

"You said three." Jessie defended herself as Sam sneaked up on both young girls and grabbed them up, tickling them.

"Daddy!" Jessie laughed as Sam set her back on her feet. "Daddy!" She held her arms up as Sam picked her up. "Daddy I love you." She kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled, he loved hearing his children say that they loved him. When they did he knew he was living the very good life.

"Uncle Sammy.' Katie taped her foot impatiently in the snow.

"I love you to Katie." Sam told the six year old as he placed Jessica back down beside her.

"Hey Uncle Sammy!" Katie smiled innocently. Then hurled the ball she'd been holding behind her back. Nabbing Jessie's hand they darted back to the safety of Becky's fort.

"Hey!" Sebastian called after them. "Daddy that's cheating!"

"No buddy that's just the art of the snowball fight." Sam explained to his son as he fixed the hat atop his blonde hair.

"Evil girls!" He decided as he bent down and tried to make a snowball.

Sam laughed as he knelt down and helped his son make a snowball. As he did he heard Jessie's laugh from inside the 'Girls only Snow Fort' Sam loved his children and he wouldn't have traded them for the world.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked this chapter and this story, please, please review! It would really mean a lot to me.


End file.
